Prim's Game
by anditsgonnabetotallyawesome
Summary: What if Katniss hadn't volunteered to go to the games for Prim?  Then what?  Would the rebellion have started?  Would Peeta have survived?  Would the careers Katniss killed by knocking the Tracker Jackers onto them have even died?  Find out in this story!
1. Prim

When I open my eyes I am momentarily confused. Usually Katniss is gone before I wake up. But then I realize, it's not Katniss that I'm lying next to, it's my mother. Last night's dream floods back to me. In my dream, Katniss was reaped to go to the Hunger Games by a brightly colored Effie Trinket, the woman who pulls the tribute's names every year. I prop myself up on one elbow, surveying the room, Yep, Katniss is gone, along with the special goat cheese I left out for her to share with Gale today. A special treat for wile they're hunting. I see my cat curled underneath me, protecting me from any harm. He is world's most beautiful cat. Adorable, smushed up nose, cute torn ear, eyes the color of green peas. He's named Buttercup for his bright yellow coat. Katniss doesn't get along well with him, but I think he's wonderful.

Mother is waking up as I start to cook some eggs Katniss lifted from a nest a few days ago. I stick the toast in another pot and throw it on the fire, and flip the eggs onto a plate. I hand the plate to my mom, but I watch her, making sure she eats it all. After my father died in a coal mining accident, she went into shock. Luckily, we had Katniss, who hunted and found food for us. Since then, my mother's gotten better, but I still keep a close eye on her. We eat in silence. What is there to talk about today of all days? It will be hard on her; after all, today is Reaping Day.

Reaping Day is the day when the Capitol people come to each of the twelve districts and choose one boy and one girl to go to the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games, which are a punishment for something called the Uprising which happened many years ago. So, now, kids 12 to 18 are entered into a drawing to choose the tributes that must go. If you are chosen, you will go to an arena, created by gamemakers, and compete against 23 other kids to win these games. If you lose, you lose your life, and if you win, you will be rich, forever.

You can see why she would be on edge. Katniss has 20 entries, because, for those of us who are poor, you have the option of taking a tessera, of grain and oil for your family, in exchange for an extra entry. Katniss took one for each of us, for every year since she was twelve, and the entries are cumulative, so she has a lot. Some people have more than that, like Gale, who's a close friend of Katniss, has 42 entries, from feeding a family of 5 for many years. Katniss wouldn't let me take any tesserae! I could have gotten us a whole lot more food, but no! I just have to deal with being useless in gathering food. If I went to the hunger games, they would be fine, but if Katniss went, we'd fall to pieces! Although, having one entry in thousands isn't really something to complain about.

Anyways, I start heating water for us to take a bath. Leaving my mother to bathe herself, I go to the meadow, to collect herbs for medicines. I'm pretty good with plants, between my mother and Katniss. Katniss uses my father's book of plants to find edible ones, and my mother is really good with medicinal herbs. Some of the people in town will come to us to be healed, from the smallest cough to a horrible burn from a mining accident.

I head home, though, and find my mother already dressed in a beautiful lilac dress from her days running the apothecary. Her hair is tied up in a bun. I rush through my bath as she hands me the soap. She helps me into one of Katniss' reaping outfits, a light, sky blue blouse and black skirt. The blouse won't stay tucked no matter what! Katniss walks in, pink cheeked from being outside all morning, and she jumps into the bathtub and scours herself clean. My mother helps her into one of her own dresses, an older one. It is light blue with matching shoes. She does her hair like she did mine, in a braid, up on her head.

She looks at me and smiles, and I return it with a worried one of my own. This is my first reaping so the odds are pretty much in my favor. But not for her, I don't know what we'd do if she had to go to the games.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," she says, smoothing my blouse into place. I giggle and give her a small "Quack" We go over to the table and eat goat milk from my goat, Lady, and rough bread from the tessera grain. It's one o'clock, so we head down to the square. If you don't attend, you will be arrested. Katniss takes my hand and we go into the area where the kids 12 to 18 stand. Katniss' face is hard as she glares at the people without kids in the reaping, who are taking bets on the kids who'll be chosen.

There is a stage set up, in front of the Justice building with three chairs. They are filled by Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, who is sporting pink hair; the mayor, a older balding man, who is nice to Katniss, when she brings him strawberries from over the fence, around our district, where she hunts. He reads the list of victors from our district. We have two. One is dead, and the other is Haymitch Abernathy, who is very drunk and walks onstage, hugs Effie and falls into the third chair.

The mayor looks upset, although I don't really blame him, after all, this is being televised and District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He directs attention back to the reaping and introduces Effie.

She skips up to the podium, pink wig askew from her Haymitch hug. She gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She goes on about how much of an honor it is to be here, while we all know she hates being in a district where drunken victors hug you. I don't understand Effie. How can she be so happy? She is about to escort two more kids to their doom, and yet she giggles through her speech, acting like the Hunger Games is a festive event.

It's time for the drawing. My heart is pounding in my ears, I can barely hear Effie anymore as she says, "Ladies first!" and reaches into the first glass ball. My name is in there once. I try to relax my heart. Between me and Katniss, there are only 21 slips in thousands. So the odds are in our favor, right? She pulls out a slip and crosses back to the podium. I think my heart may jump out of my chest. She says the name loud and clear, and suddenly I can't think. Because that name is mine.

Primrose Everdeen.

**Author's Note**

Hi! Because this is an alternate ending story, I'm trying not to change much, so this chapter especially is like that because the alternate part isn't started yet. But yes, if you hadn't realized, it is Prim's POV, and won't change the entire story. Please review, I really would love to hear your feedback!

-Michela Snow


	2. The Other Tribute

My mouth has gone completely dry; I think my heart may have stopped momentarily. But I have no choice, and I shake my head, tuck in my blouse, and walk up onto the stage. Effie seems to be a little surprised that I am so young. I pass Katniss on my slow, stiff walk up to the stage. The blood must be gone from my face. I had one slip, one in thousands! How is this possible?

My mind is reeling as I step onto the stairs to get onto the stage. All of a sudden, I hear Katniss, yelling my name, running up to grab my arm, to stop me.

"Katniss don't do anything stupid. Do not let mom die because you tried to save me." It is so hard to say these words, and she looks at me incredulously, but I keep walking up the stairs. Everyone is staring, and I'm sure they have heard what I said, as Katniss steps back, tears running down her face. Katniss never cries, ever. I feel horrible, but I can't let her do this. I walk onstage, feeling very small. Gale walks forward and pulls Katniss back, and she still strains against him.

Effie holds her microphone up and says, "Let's have a round of applause for our newest tribute, Primrose Everdeen!" Not one person claps, not even the ones betting on the tributes. They have all seen me around, known Katniss, or been healed by my mother. They know that the Everdeens have already lost a father and now probably a daughter too. Then something unexpected happens, one person, then another, and then the whole crowd raises the three fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. This is the gesture that is old and rarely used to bid goodbye at a funeral. It means goodbye to someone you love.

Suddenly, Haymitch stumbles forward, lurching back and forth and says to the crowd, "Why doesn't anyone volunteer? She is so young." His words are almost unrecognizable, and he sways, falling forward off the stage. Katniss is fighting Gale, even harder, but he knows, if she goes, my mother will definitely die. Effie continues on, with the male tribute, Peeta Mellark, a medium height, stocky build, shy blond haired boy. I recognize his face, from school. His family works at the bakery.

Katniss spoke of him once, I wish I could remember what she'd said. Effie asks for volunteers and no one, of course does. The mayor recites the treaty of treason and has us shake hands. Peeta looks me smack in the eye and gives my have a shake. He is so much taller than me, though most people probably will be.

**Author's Note**

What is with Peeta? Will Prim stand a chance against 23 larger tributes? Find out soon! Please Review!

-Michela Snow


	3. Goodbyes

The anthem ends, and Peeta and I are taken by a group of peacekeepers, the police in the districts, into the front door of the Justice Building. We are taken inside, and into separate rooms, where we are left alone. It has amazingly thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. I know velvet because Mother has a dress with a collar made of it. I've never seen her wear it. I sit, and run my fingers over the rich, capitol fabric. There is only a short time allotted for the tributes to bid goodbye to their loved ones. My mother and Katniss come first. Katniss reaches out to me, and I climb onto her lap, like I did when I was a toddler. I'm trying hard not to cry.

"Katniss, I love you, but don't try to take my place. If you were to… to…not win in the games, there would be more than just you who'd die because of that. Gale can't add two more mouths to feed." Katniss just closes her eyes, it looks like she is trying not to cry. I hug her close, and tell her to take good care of our mother. She nods, and starts telling me what to do in the arena.

"Prim, I know that you do not like it when I've shot animals while hunting, but not everyone in the arena is trustworthy. They will turn on you if you aren't careful. Do not trust anyone completely until you are sure. Now, try to get some kind of weapon, just in case, so you have it. I know it will be hard for you to use it though." She bites her lip. I can't imagine myself holding even a knife! Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

"Prim, I have something for you. A token, you're allowed to take one thing with you from your district." She hands me a small pin. I t is a gold circle with a mockingjay, which was a mistake of the capitol's creation. The capitol bred jabber jays during the uprising, to copy voices of the enemy and report back to the capitol. Unfortunately, people caught on and fed the birds false information. The capitol stopped using them and released them into the wild to die off. But they bred with female mockingbirds and created the mockingjays, which will repeat music and notes back when sung.

"I traded several furs, as soon as I found out. I wanted to make sure you had something to remember us by, in the arena, and I didn't think they'd let you bring dad's hunting jacket." Katniss told me. "Thank you." There isn't much more to say, and they are escorted out after several "I love you". As they turn away, I catch a glimpse of tears on their faces. I know as well as they do, this will most likely be the last time I'll see either of them. "Win for me, okay Prim?" Katniss says over her shoulder as the peacekeepers force her out. All I can say through my tears is a stuttered yes. The baker comes in next, Peeta's father. He hands me cookies. I know him from selling my goat cheese at the Hob. He always gives me more bread than he probably should. I thank him through my tears. It is quiet as we sit together, until the peacekeepers summon him.

Then the peacekeepers summon me. I quickly wipe my tears and follow them out. There are a ton of reporters outside. They are taking so many pictures and I know I still have a tearstained face, but so does Peeta. I still try to stand tall, because I know Katniss will be watching everything, rooting for me until- I swallow. Until the end.

We get on a train, and suddenly, it starts moving. But this is no ordinary coal train, and it is extremely fast. The sheer speed surprises me. Effie tells me that I can wear anything I want and dinner is in an hour, as she brings me to my room. I peel off my poorly fitting shirt and skirt, and take a shower. I've never taken a shower before. It is very nice, like rain, only cleaner. I hop out an put on a baby blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I take the pin out of my pocket and pin it to my shirt.

I head down to dinner, to see Peeta and Effie already there. There's no sign of Haymitch. Dinner comes bit by bit. First carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, cheese, fruit and a chocolate cake. Chicken stew, green beans, and éclairs too. I can't imagine how many meals this would be back at home. I can't help but stuff myself. Effie is pleased with our manners, saying that the pair last year ate everything with their hands. We have to go to another compartment next, to watch the reapings. Everyone is huge, except one girl, my age! She's from District 11, and is tiny. She looks kind of like me too! Except for the dark brown hair and eyes, she I could be sisters! Weird!

Suddenly, Haymitch arrives, and he is very drunk. Stumbling in, he says "I miss supper?" is a slurred voice, vomits on the carpet, and falls over into the mess. Effie is disgusted. She hops around Haymitch, and flees to her room.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to hbm123 for subscribing and reviewing! I really appreciate it!


	4. The Train

For a few minutes Peeta and I just look at Haymitch trying to get himself up out of the puddle of sick. We each take an arm, and help him up.

"I tripped?" Haymitch slurs, "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his face, smearing it with vomit. We haul him back to his compartment and put him in the bathtub. Peeta turns on the shower. Haymitch just sits there.

"All right, I'll take it from here," I say to Peeta. After all, I've seen way worse. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yeah, I've got it. Trust me, I've seen worse than a little vomit." "Okay," he agrees, "I can send a Capitol person to help you." They're all over the train, cooking for us, cleaning, guarding, and waiting. "No, thanks" I say. There's something weird about them. They don't talk at all.

I turn to Haymitch and start with his face. It takes a ton of scrubbing to get the stench off, but luckily there's plenty of soap. It looks like he hasn't showered in days, as I scrub all the layers of dirt off. This surprises me. At home, people don't bathe as much, because it's a hassle to haul all that water. But if you are rich, you can by a faucet that pumps water or even a shower.

When he's finally clean, I grab a towel, and rub him completely dry. I help him out of the tub, and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and get him into the bed. He seems pretty willing, all things considered, but after I wash out the tub, and clean off my hands, he is clearly out cold. I head back to my compartment, and change into something resembling pajamas.

I pick the pin up off the shirt from earlier. It's strange for Katniss to think of jewelry, but this is different. This is for my father, I'm sure of it. Before he died, he'd always sing to the mockingjays, who'd sing it right back to him. He had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. He taught Katniss and me to sing.

I look out the compartment's window. I see lights flashing by. Which district is that, I wonder? 3? 9? Who knows? I think about everyone, well almost everyone, rejoicing that their children weren't chosen to go tonight. Those families with children on this train, well, I feel sorry for them, just like my own. Are they trying to eat supper? Can they get it down, thinking of me? All that fish stew and strawberries. They must have eaten something! Will mother be able to stay strong? I hope she doesn't slip away again. Katniss wouldn't be able to stand it. She might leave her, and while it is hard to stay with her, she's still human, she doesn't deserve to die.

I wish that I had Buttercup here with me. He's nose his way into my arms, and curl up there to calm me down. I have to stop thinking of home, I'll regret it later. I lay down on the silky white sheets, and pull the silky white comforter up to my chin. I sleep in the braided hair that mother did earlier today, not wanting to take out the last bit of mother.

It seems like seconds after I fall asleep that Effie is back, calling to me to get up. I pull myself out of the bed, and pull on a light green shirt and pants. We can't be far now. And when we get there, I'll have a team of stylists that will do anything to me they want. I just hope I don't get one that thinks nudity on twelve-year olds is a good idea.

I head down to the breakfast compartment, only to find food enough for the entire District 12! There are eggs, ham, fried potatoes, French toast, fruit, a basket of rolls, orange juice, coffee, croissants, scones, a quiche and even more things I don't know the name of! Peeta hands me a cup of brownish liquid he calls 'hot chocolate' and I taste it. It is rich and creamy and delicious! I drain it and then reach for the rest of the food. Again I can't help but stuff myself. I eat and eat and eat until my stomach nearly splits in two!

"So, you're supposed to give us advice? To stay alive?" it doesn't seem right that a person who drinks himself sick is the one to give us advice on survival. "You want advice? Stay alive," he says and bursts out laughing. Peeta looks at me, and I see hardness in his eyes, one I've never seen before. He always seems so calm.

"That's funny," he says, and shatters the glass in Haymitch's hand. "Only not to us." Haymitch considers this and punches Peeta in the face. He reaches for the spirits again, and I grab the bottle, throwing it against the wall, where it breaks, next to the glass. I pause a second it surprise. I didn't know I could do that! Peeta grabs some ice from under the fruit tureen, and raises it to the mark on his jaw.

Haymitch turns to me. "Can you that wall with anything other than my spirit bottle?" he asks, handing me the knife. I've never thrown a knife before, but I have his attention and I can't afford to lose it. I take the knife and throw it as hard as I can, into the wall. It hits, and stays, driving in a bit too. I'm surprised at myself. It hit right where I was aiming!

"Stand up, both of you!" he says and he circles us, like a hungry mountain lion. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. You are cute, so you'll get sponsors left and right, and you have strong build, you'll be able to throw weapons easily." He gives us an analysis. "I'll make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you must do what I say." I nod agreement and Peeta gives a short, clipped "Fine"

"We'll be pulling into the station soon, and you'll have a prep team after you in minutes. The important thing: Do exactly what they say. Do not resist." He gets up from the table and walks out the door. Suddenly we are slowing down. Peeta and I look out the window, to see the capitol and all its colors. The cameras don't lie about the grandeur of it all. If anything, it they have not quite captured the spectrum of colors. People begin to point as we drive by, and Peeta smiles and waves. I just stand there, probably looking stupid.

**Author's Note**

What will the prep team do? Is Peeta as nice as he once seemed?

Thanks to a. sparkle .princess; Dibly88; and NerdyTeddyBear for subscribing and hbm123 for reviewing again!

Please review, I really love to hear feedback!

-Michela Snow


	5. The Chariots

I sit patiently, while Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows finishes covering my body with makeup to hide the cuts and scrapes of living in a poor district. I've been with my prep team for one and half hours, and their accents are starting to drive me crazy. They talk with an extremely high pitched voice, they barely open their jaws to speak, the ends of all their sentences go up like they're asking a question, odd vowels, clipped words, hissing letter s.

I've been in the Remake Center, waiting to be made up to beauty level zero. Flavius, a man with orange hair and purple lipstick, and Octavia, a pea green woman, and Venia stand me up and put the finishing touches on me. I am naked, but it doesn't feel weird, they don't really look human, more like colorful butterflies flitting around me. They step back and Flavius says what I'm sure they are all thinking, "Excellent! You look almost human now!"

I don't reply. I don't really know what I should say. They dart off to find Cinna. The prep team are such idiots, its hard not to love them. I put my robe back on. Cinna enters, looking very normal compared to the prep team. His hair is a normal brown; his clothes a simple black shirt and pants.

"Hello Prim, I'm Cinna, your stylist." He's quiet, and doesn't seem to have the accent of the prep team. "I just want to look for a moment, to see what type of costume would be fitting for you." I pull the robe off reluctantly, and I wish I could hide behind my hair as he surveys me, taking in every inch of me with his eyes. "Who did your hair?" he asks, as I pull the robe back on. "My mother."

"She has clever fingers."

We walk into another room, with two couches and a table. Cinna sits on the couch across from mine and presses a button on the table. Our table comes apart, and out rises another, already set with chicken and orange chunks, cooked in a cream sauce, on pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, flower shaped rolls, and a pudding the color of honey.

My eyes are wide as I take in all the food that just appeared by pressing a button. I shovel food onto my plate, and right into my mouth, stuffing myself again. I don't care if Cinna thinks I'm a pig, when you've spent life hoping you'll have enough food to survive, you eat whenever you can.

"So, Prim, about your costume for the Opening Ceremonies. Portia, my partner, is the stylist for Peeta. Our current thought is to dress you two in complimentary costumes." Cinna continues, "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

I just nod, not sure what to say. Not knowing what to say is becoming quite a recurring event. We finish eating, and Cinna stands me up in front of a mirror. He slowly slides a dress of the softest fabric onto my slim form. Now I understand what he meant. The dress is layers of pinks, yellows, oranges and soft gold colors. Every move I make, makes it ripple, like fire. He braids my hair in two braids, and helps me step into a pair of gold slippers. A golden circlet goes around my head, and the prep team returns to put a little bit of makeup on. They step back, and I look into the mirror at myself. I look very young, with the light, flowery colors in the dress. It still looks like fire, but a soft, light flame. The braids in my hair make me look even younger.

I am confused. "Why are you trying to make me look so tiny compared to all the huge tributes?" I ask

"We want you to look young because people will be sympathetic, and want to sponsor you." Cinna says. That makes sense, I guess. "Thank you," is all that seems appropriate.

I meet Peeta in an area filled with the tributes, and the twelve chariots that will take us around the City Circle. Peeta is wearing a black jumpsuit, and has a cape with the same colors and patterns of my dress. Cinna walks over with some kind of torch, and he touches it to Peeta's cape and headpiece, which light up and flicker like fire. He does the same to my dress, giving the crowd the impression that we were on fire.

"Remember, heads high, smiles, They'll love you!" is all the advice Cinna gives us, as the chariot moves to follow District 11. Peeta's cape ripples like it truly is on fire. We are clearly a crowd favorite in Cinna's amazing creations. We stop in make one last turn around the circle and stop. The president makes a speech that I tune out, showing the crowd my love, blowing kisses, and smiling.

We step off from the chariot as they pull into the stadium. Cinna and Portia extinguish our costumes, and we head back to our rooms.

**Author's note**

Thank you to 97, TheMostRandomOfWriters, and hbm123 for your reviews, they are very encouraging!

Everyone please keep reviewing!


	6. The Avoxes

Today we start in the Training Center. It has a huge tower made for the tributes, and each district gets an entire floor. You just have to step into an elevator that takes you straight up to your floor. Its is made of crystal, so you can watch as you shoot up and down the shafts. Effie, as the escort, takes care of scheduling. She's been trying to get us sponsors, even though Haymitch is the one who organizes that.

My room is huge! There are so many automatic things, like the shower itself has hundreds of buttons. The closet is programmable, and you can order food, by speaking into a mouthpiece. I take a shower, carefully choosing the buttons, wary of the dangers the shower may present. I step out, onto a mat, with a button that drys, parts and de-tangles my hair instantly.

I pull and outfit out of the closet, and lay on the huge bed that's covered in pillows and silky sheets. In my head, I am reviewing all the plants I know. Lavender is for headaches; Spinach for a ton of nutrients; Majoram, fever; Underbrush, for burns; Muscle pains, use rosemary; Aloe, sunburn; Jasmine is an antiseptic; Mullein for coughs, the list goes on and on.*

Effie knocks on my door, telling me to come to dinner. Again, there is so much food, I can barely slow down to congratulate Cinna on his success. The servers are all wearing white, and are dead silent. As everyone slowly finishes eating, A server with red hair sets a beautiful cake on the table, and lights it. It blazes up and slowly dies down. I am in awe at this dish. It lit on fire and didn't get burnt to a crisp. I ask the girl what makes it burn, but she doesn't answer.

I turn to Effie, baffled by her muteness. "Why didn't she answer me? And what did make it burn?" I ask.

"There are spirits in the cake but don't worry, the alcohol gets burned off. And she didn't speak because she was an Avox." she replies. I ask what an Avox is and she continues, "An Avox is someone who has committed a crime. They cut her tongue out so she can't speak."

At this I am so horrified, I can't eat another bite. To cut out one's tongue is to cut out their lifeline to others. After dinner, I try to return to my room, but Peeta stops me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, sounding genuinely worried. "I'm okay, it's just horrible, what they do to the Avoxes, I just..."I trail off. He seems to understand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

I follow him upstairs and out onto the roof. We are just in time to see the most beautiful sunset. My mouth is agape at the wonder of it. We stand there, silently, watching. The sun has gone down completely before either of us talks again.

"It's late, and according to Effie, we have a 'Big, big day ahead of us tomorrow!'"

I smile, and head back down to try to sleep, with all the nightmare dancing around in my head. If only I had some chamomile!

**Author's Note**

*The plants I found were on . and may or may not actually work, so you can take your chances, but this is a disclaimer!

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just thought this would be a good place to stop, instead of making a really long one! Also, I know I posted this one quickly, most will not be so quick! I have school and lots of homework and just got some extra time! Please don't get mad if it take a while to post another!

My thanks go to micmic022, Pandora1984, Cedargirl, and PeetaPercyFANGirl for adding this to their story alerts, and InvaderVyn, missfervent, Cedargirl,PeetaPercyFANGirl and hbm123 for posting reviews!

As always, please keep reviewing!

-Michela Snow


	7. Training

"Prim!, Prim, wake up!" and a loud banging noise on my door is what I get to wake up to. "Come down to breakfast once you're dressed!" says Effie. I glance at the clock, it's 8:00 in the morning. That's late for me. Usually, I'm up with the sun. I get dressed, and head down the hall to breakfast where another feast is set for us. Peeta, Haymitch and Effie are sitting around the table. I eat, and eat some more, draining several cups of the hot chocolate stuff.

"So, what are your skills?" he pauses, "You do have something, right?" I nod, and say, "I have a good knowledge of edible and medicine plants. But I can't shoot a bow, and I can't really use I knife, what happened the other day was a fluke." He doesn't seem very excited. "I can do a little camouflage." I'm trying to make up for not being able to use many weapons. Still, he doesn't seem happy. He turns to Peeta. "And you?" "Well, I can wrestle. Um, I'm not sure what else, that would be good in the arena, unless it includes baking?" Haymitch is disappointed at his answer too, but at least he's good at hand to hand combat.

"In training, try to find a weapon that you can hit something with. Otherwise, try not to show your strengths too much. So, Peeta, avoid the wrestling, and you certainly do seem strong, so avoid the weights too. Prim, don't go anywhere near the edible plants area. Okay?" We agree, and are whisked off to the Training Center.

All of the tributes stand in a circle, and someone pins a 12 on back. A woman, who introduces herself as Atala reads off a list of stations. There's every weapon imaginable, snares, edible plants, camouflage, fire building, even fish hook making! I head over to archery, to start trying out weapons. The bows are hard to pull back, and even the ones with a lighter pull won't go where I try to put them. I decide to move on. I go to the knives station, which is mostly empty, except for the little girl from 11, the one who's my age. I try to focus on the instructor, while she tells me how to hold the knife. I try to copy her, but the knives just won't stick in the targets.

Over the next couple days, I do my best to do what Haymitch said. I try sword fighting. I can barely lift the lightest sword, but try anyway. There's a station with maces, but they are so nasty, I don't even stop. I can't imagine using one to hurt anyone. I even try the ax station, which really doesn't work. I swear that target moves every time I throw! Then I get to the spear station. This station is the best so far. I hit the bull's eye, or close to it more often than not. But still, I can't seem to see a person where the target is. And it's the times that I do try to visualize, that I miss.

I try to work my way over to the camouflage station. I am so-so at this, and manage to get a good cover of mud and berry juice, that looks kind of like a spot under a tree, in the shade. It's not perfect, if I need it, it will work. I don't bother with the snares. Katniss tried teaching me those, but I kept tangling the ropes and wires.

Finally, I get to something I'm good at. At the campfire station, I get a fire going almost immediately. It's not hard, if you have matches. The instructor has me try it with flint and cloth, and it's a little harder, but still possible.

Eventually, Atala makes an announcement. Training is over, and now we will have to show the gamemakers what we can do. They start with District 1, so Peeta and I will have a long wait. I try to rest a little, but I'm nervous. I hardly know what I'm going to do. Maybe throw a few spears, do a little camouflage, I mean, it's not I like I can do much with edible plants.

I doze off, a little, but Peeta shakes me awake pretty soon. The girl from 11 is headed in. I mentally wish her luck, after all, she is probably as nervous as I am. Eventually Peeta goes in. He takes a little while, and then they call me. My heart pounding, I walk inside, and head straight over to the spears station. Picking one up, I try to clear my mind of visualizations of people where the target is. I hit pretty close to dead center every time. But I know the gamemakers aren't paying attention, after all, they have seen 23 other kids already. Plus, dinner just arrived for them, which includes a huge roast pig, with an apple stuck in it's mouth.

One of the gamemakers is distracting me with a cough. Finally, I've had enough, and have an idea. Dashing over to the edible plants area, I find leek root, and crush it. The gamemakers are on a raised area, but luckily for me, the climbing station is right next to it. I climb up the fake tree, and across a thin branch right near their table. I've definitely gotten their attention now, but I hand the coughing gamemaker the root, and tell him to chew it. He does it, but very warily. The others stare at him and me. I don't know if this is allowed, but really, I don't care. I can't focus with him hacking up a lung.

His face lights up. "My cough! It's gone! Even my sore throat, gone!" I smile, and climb down. I always feel good after healing someone. I head back to the spear throwing station, but they stop me. "I think we've seen enough, you are free to go." I duck my head, and walk out. I don't know what they'll make of what I just did, but who knows. I know they are the ones who make the arena, but I also know that this was how they were raised. They think that the games are a fun time, an awesome thing to watch, like I was raised to despise them. Maybe if they grew up in 12 instead of the Capitol, they'd be different.

Effie and Haymitch meet me and Peeta in the lobby outside the center. They escort us to dinner, where an immense feast is laid out. "So, what did you do?" asks Haymitch.

"I threw some weights. Not much really. It's not like I could do much hand to hand combat with the dummies." says Peeta.

Red-faced, I say, "Well, I was throwing some spears and one of the gamemakers had an annoying cough, so I kinda healed him with some leek root."

Haymitch is surprised, but happy. "Nice. I wonder what they'll make of that. Hopefully something positive." This is the first time I've seen him smile.

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't know if leek will actually work, so don't try it necessarily!

Thanks to 97, hbm123, and Sophia Lele for reviewing/favorite story-ing/story alerting!

Please review!

-Michela Snow


	8. Interviews

It is time for the training scores to be announced. I'm a little worried, what if they interpret my helping him as trying to poison him, or even trying get in favor with them. Of course, they'd be wrong, I was just trying to focus a little better, and besides I helped him, he stopped coughing. The scores are starting, Districts 1 and 2 do pretty good, being careers, they train for this sort of thing back at home. Everyone else averages a score of 5 or 6, with one or two 7. The girl from 11 pulls a 7, I wonder what she could have done.

Then its our turn. Peeta pulls an 8 and I get a 10! A ten for a young girl in District 12, that's nearly unheard of! Haymitch congratulates me, and certainly seems surprised. Who knows, maybe I have a chance at this thing. We head off to bed early, after all, we have interviews tomorrow. I can't sleep at all. Nightmares of spear throwing and tongue-less people dance around my head. If only I had some chamomile. That would make sleeping so much easier!

I'm awake before Effie comes to get me this time, wide awake in fact. I'd already woken myself up from a restless sleep to watch the sunrise, knowing I may not see many more. Once dressed, I head to breakfast, and listen to Haymitch drone on about what to do, and what not to do at the interviews. I'm trying to listen, but I can't get my mind to focus.

After breakfast, Peeta and I are split up. He stays with Haymitch to discuss content, and I follow Effie to another room to discuss posture. She has me sit up straight, and walk with books on my head. She considers putting me in heels, but changes her mind, knowing Cinna won't do that if he is trying to make me look young.

She has me work on dictation, and annunciation. Apparently, I look down a lot when I speak, and I tend to drop off the ends of my sentences, so she drills me on that once I finish siting and standing straight backed.

Finally she releases me to go to Haymitch to work on content. He decides that I will be sweet and lovable. I blush when he says, "Everyone loves you sweetie, they can't help it!" I hope I'll outgrow the adorable little girl before too long. After all, I'll be thirteen, if I survive this.

Haymitch has me practice smiling and giggling, which I can hardly do. I don't want to giggle and smile at the very people cheering for my death. I just nod and try to do what he says, after all he can be the difference between life and death.

We have lunch, and I stuff down as much as I can. I must have gained a ton of weight while I've been here, but that doesn't matter. If I win, then I'll be able to pay someone to make me lighter, and if I lose, well then it really won't matter, right?

Then it's time to get ready. They turn Peeta and me over to the prep teams, who remake me to look flawless. After about an hour of hair, and a little bit of makeup, Cinna comes in carrying a heavy garment bag. "Close your eyes," he says, and I hear a zipper and feel a silky dress sliding down my body. I feel the prep team let go, but the dress feels kind of heavy. A couple alterations on my makeup and Cinna tells me to open my eyes.

When I do, I look into the full length mirror set up in front of me. The dress is a whitish color by the top, and slowly slides down through reds and oranges to blue. I look as though I am clothed in candlelight. I've never seen this kind of fabric before. I reach to touch it, and it feels silky, but not at the same time. I am amazed at it and am speechless. I step into the Greek sandals set out for me. They are gold, and match the headband they put in my hair, which is down, around my face.

They all look at me with pride, until Effie comes, and drags me away to line up for the interviews. Each tribute gets 3 minutes with the blue haired Caesar Flickerman. After the president says a speech, and the anthem of Panem is played, they start with the first district. I can hardly hear as each tribute walks up, and has their three minutes My heart is pounding as the girl from 11 goes up. I finally learn her name, it's Rue. Like the plant that grows in meadows. This thought snaps me out of my nervous stupor, and I am more focused. Even so, her interview goes by very fast, and she's followed by the other district 11 tribute, Thresh.

Suddenly, it's my name they're calling, and I force myself to walk up to Caesar. I sit in the small chair across from him, and he begins his spiel.

"So, Prim, do you have any pets at home?" he asks.

I don't have to think about this one, "Yes. I have a goat, named Lady, who my sister Katniss gave me for my 10th birthday. And a cat, Buttercup, who we found on the streets, and fed and fixed up."

"How nice," he seems sincere, "Now what has impressed you most, here at the capitol?"

"Other than the abundance of food?" I pause, "Cinna, my stylist. I mean look at this dress! He is amazing!" The cameras move to Cinna, who takes a small bow, but directs attention back to me. Caesar tells me to twirl, so I do. It makes the dress shimmer like a candle.

"Wow, you look like you're on fire! You must have something hidden behind that cute face and pretty dress, how did you get such a good score?"

"Caesar, I'd tell you, but I don't want the other tributes to know my greatest skill. Don't you agree?"

"You're probably right," he starts to ask another question, but the buzzer that ends my 3 minutes sounds, and I walk back to my seat. It's Peeta's turn now. It's easier to listen now that I've already gone. At first, I'm a little dazed, but eventually I tune in. He's already got the audience laughing. He compares the tributes to the bread form their districts, playing up the baker thing.

Then Caesar asks a more serious question, "So, Peeta, there must be some girl who owns your heart?"

"Well there is one girl, you see. I've had a huge crush on her for as long as I can remember. But I don't think she knew I existed until the reaping." he replies.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks, the audience holding its breath.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home, and she can't say no then!"

"I don't think winning would help my case, Caesar."

"Why not?"

He pauses, but continues, "Because if I win, that means her sister lost." The crowd goes silent, as the cameras zoom in on me. I realize, he's talking about Katniss! He's in love with Katniss. This makes me so sad. I want to get him home, so he can at least talk to her, but then, I'd die, and I have to selfish with that matter.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says with a real kind of compassion in his voice. "I'm sorry, Peeta, I can't think of any way to help you. But I'm sure that all of Panem is wishing you luck today." And the buzzer sounds.

The crowd has found it's voice and is screaming Peeta's name. The tributes stand, and the anthem is played again. We file slowly out, and I pause to talk to Peeta, inside the Training Center.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I wish there was something I could do. If it helps, I'm sure she would like you too. You are very nice."

"Thank you, Prim. I appreciate it." He has a kind of sad look in his eyes, that I wish I could fix. We get into the elevator, and head up to the 12th floor, without another word passing between us. I get into bed, and I fall asleep instantly.

A hand shakes me awake, and a voice calls my name. "Prim, Prim, get up!" It's Cinna. We walk down to a hovercraft that flies to the launch room. As I get onto the ladder, some kind of electric current freezes me in place. A woman inserts a tracker into my arm. Wouldn't want to lose a tribute, right?

Cinna helps me into the designated clothes for the tributes, simple, tawny pants, green shirt, black jacket, skintight socks and boots with rubber soles. He pins the mockingjay on the jacket and braids my hair. Then we wait for the call to prepare for the start of the games.

A voice comes through the intercom, and I step on the metal plate that will take me up to the arena. I wave good bye to Cinna as it rises.

"Good luck, Prim!"

**Author's Note**

I know this is an uber-long chapter, but I just couldn't help myself! Thanks to hbm123, 97 and Sarah Lele for continuing to review!

Please review peoples!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	9. Arena

As the metal plate rises, I remember I have exactly one minute to take in my surroundings. After that, you can move off the plate. If you try to go before, mines will explode under your feet. I look around. Behind me lies the forest, and in front lies the Cornucopia. It is full of food, and bags of supplies. Around it are other packs, decreasing in worth as the come toward the ring of tributes around the golden horn. I see weapons inside the cornucopia. There's a few spears, but I know I'll never make it back out if I go in. I know my minute must be nearly up.

Claudius Templsmith's voice booms through the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, May the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin!" A buzzer sounds, and every tribute darts either forward, into the bloodbath, or backward, into woods or wheat. I grab the nearest pack, and a canteen by my feet and dart away, into the woods.

I keep running, not looking back, until I'm as far away from the cornucopia as I can run. When I stop, I realize that I need to find water, and fast. I have no clue which way to go, but still keep running. It's evening when I finally stop to try to find food. Katniss and I read about all the edible herbs that grow in the woods. My father made a book filled with drawings and descriptions of medicinal and nutritional plants.

There's a sassafras tree. I decide to climb it while I'm eating, so that if someone comes along, I'll be safe up here, at least for now. I jump when the first cannon sounds, but relax as they continue. I count 11 booms. The bloodbath at the cornucopia must be over, then. I curl up, imagining the faces. Is Rue dead? What about Peeta?

I can't think about them now. I take the pack I grabbed from the cornucopia, and search through it. There's a little bit of dried fruit, some crackers, iodine for purifying water, and matches. I put the canteen I grabbed at the cornucopia and settle down to think for a minute. I'll need some water very soon. I munch some sassafras, knowing I may not find anything else edible for a while.

I climb down, cautious, knowing the woods could spring alive at any moment. I have no weapons, so I'd be an easy target. I walk warily along, watching my back as I go. But slowly, with no adversaries in sight, I walk a little faster, checking behind me less and less.

It is dusk, and I'm past feeling parched. My tongue is a rough sandpaper on the roof of my mouth. It'd getting dark, and I know I'll need to get up high. I can't protect myself on the ground, at least not in the dark. There's a large oak tree, a few feet ahead, and I climb up, searching through the dim light to the top, where there's a small v-shaped branch I can safely curl up on.

Once still, I sit and listen, waiting for a voice, a crackle of leaves or a twig snapping. I hear nothing, so I try to sleep a little.

Suddenly, I hear a cannon boom. I sit bolt upright. A hovercraft appears, and picks up a body, far behind me. I swallow, suddenly brought back to the real world. There's only 12 of us left. Only eleven more children have to die.

I try to sleep a little, but wake to a pair of eyes, right next to me in the tree. I gasp, and they move closer, until they are right next to me. It is so dark, I can only see the eyes of this mysterious person.

"Prim?" a voice calls.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to hbm123, jenna2468, CiCi61, Sophia Lele, and 97 for reviewing/story alerting/favorite story-ing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	10. Rue

I whip my head towards the noise. The voice and the wide brown eyes are the same person.

"Prim?" the voice calls again.

"Rue?" I ask, because she's the only one who's seek me out. She asks, "Yes, it's me. Do you want to be allies? At least for the time being?"

"Yes, I'd like that." I say. "I'll take first watch, if you like," I offer, and she curls up on a neighboring branch. In a few hours, she wakes up, and I take a turn watching. Before long, it's morning, and the anthem is playing. Last night, I saw the faces of 12 dead kids projected into the sky. But today is another day. I have an ally, and that means I have twice the chance of surviving.

Rue is next to me when I wake up, and I smile, remembering our alliance. "I have some roots, sassafras leaves and a little bit of dried fruit and crackers." I say. She shows me her collection of berries, leaves and roots. She seems to have an amazing sense of edible plants, even better than me!

Neither of us have any weapons, so we cautiously continue forward. We agree that water is the next thing we need. I feel like I'm going to faint from dehydration, and Rue has a sickly pallor. My head pounds, and I stop for a rest. My boots are caked with dry, crumbly dirt and leaves. I don't remember ever being this thirsty before. Rue sits next to me. We can't go much further, but after resting a moment, we try our best.

Suddenly, I see a pond lily, and dart forward. It's not a mirage! It truly is water! Rue leans down to drink, but I stop her.

"Wait!" I grab her arm, "There could be bacteria in there. I have one canteen, that I fill with water, and put a couple drops of iodine into. I have no clue how much I should put in, or how long we have to wait, so I wait as long as I can stand. We take long drinks, back and forth, until it's empty, and I refill it. Rue got away from the cornucopia with nothing, but maybe that was smart.

After repeatedly filling and emptying the bottle, we drink until we are no longer thirsty. We split up to gather more food, but stay within whistling distance. Rue teaches me a four-note whistle, that means she is safe back at home. We walk in different directions, sending whistles back and forth.

When we finally meet up again, I can tell something's up. She seems on edge. I ask her what's wrong and she replys, "It's too quiet. No one's died today. The gamemakers are going to be getting antsy. I'm worried they're going to spring something on us."

Now she's got me worried too, because she has a good point. I step carefully, from now on, after all, who knows what's coming. Walking on, we travel along the river we've found, covering our tracks as we go. It's getting dark, so we scale a tree to wait the night out.

The anthem plays but no faces are shown. I'm trying to remember all the tibutes who are still alive, Peeta, Rue and the other tribute from 11, the girls from 4 and 5, the boy from 3, and everyone from one and two, and the boy from 10.

Rue settles in, I'm on first watch tonight. At around midnight, judging from the moon, I wake her up, and we switch places. I wake up to the sound of birds, echoing back and forth with Rue. She'll whistle something, and the mockingjays in the trees whistle it back. She has a huge smile on her face, as they copy her notes. There several of them sitting on a branch, singing to her, and she doesn't even hear me climb up behind her to listen.

After about five minutes of this, she turns around, and I startle her a little bit. "Sorry," I say, "that was beautiful!" She blushes, and thanks me.

We repeat what we did yesterday, separating to forage, and come up with quite the haul. We are both getting nervous, jumping at the littlest things. We continue though, doing what we've been doing, for two more days.

It's the fourth day in the arena, and no one's died since the first day. It's dusk, and Rue and I are as paranoid as ever. We are sitting in a tree, eating and sharing stories about home. She tells me about her little sisters, and I tell her about Buttercup and Lady.

Suddenly, a huge booming noise echoes across the arena. Again and again they come, for ten straight minutes. A couple scattered booms follow, then nothing but the birds.

**Author's Note**

Okay, I know that katniss befriends rue, but it was just too perfect for prim not to join up with rue!

Thanks to GingersRock, hbm123, and Sophia Lele for reviewing!

please keep on reviewing

Vale,

Michela Snow


	11. Explosion

After the explosions ended, Rue and I sat in silence, waiting for attack, either gamemaker or tribute. Nothing came. Eventually, my heart stopped trying to jump out of my chest. Rue and I are still facing each other in the tree. I'm trying to find my voice when she speaks.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm alright," I say, "You?"

"Fine"

C'mon, let's pack up, we need to start moving."

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees and we pack up. Climbing down from the tree, I start heading away from the explosion site. Rue turns towards it.

Realizing this, I turn around, and say, "Rue, we have to go away from the explosions, come on!"

She turns around, confused, "I thought you wanted to pack up to go find out what happened."

"No! We have to run from the danger! Not go towards it." I say, sure she's joking or something.

"Prim, it may be just some gamemaker trick, but it could be something a tribute set off. We need to know so we can be prepared for whatever it is."

"Rue, we could be killed! How do you know there won't be more explosions?"

"I have to know. Besides, the explosions stopped five minutes ago!"

"They could start again. They could even move towards us!"

"It doesn't matter. If we don't know what's going on, it will be more dangerous than a couple of explosions!"

"We have to run away, if we don't there's a good chance we'll die."

"Look, Prim, we're wasting time. Anyone could be sneaking up on us while we fight. I don't really want to have to say this, but is seems like I have no choice. Just because we are allies now, doesn't mean we have to continue. I love having someone to watch my back, but if this isn't gonna work, then we should end it now, before it gets down to just the two of us."

"Rue. I don't want to end this alliance. Neither of us would benefit from ending it. But I just don't think-"

She stops me, "Prim, I don't want to fight. I'm going, and if you still want an ally, you're welcome to come. If not, then this is goodbye, and good luck." She turns and starts walking toward the explosion site. I swallow, biting my lip. Is it worth it to risk it all to keep an ally? If it were anyone but Rue, I'd leave now. My heart pounding, I run after her. I know that together, one of us has a chance of surviving, but apart, the chances are pretty slim.

She tries to hide her smile when I catch up and fall into pace with her. "Prim, here's the plan. One of us will run forward, while the other watches their back, then the back person will run ahead, and so on. That's the safest plan, at least for now. If you see something, whistle." Rue says. I follow her plan, running, and watching and running again. It reminds me of a game we played at home.

We finally make it to the explosion site. There's a blackened area, in front of the huge lake I saw at the beginning of the game. I am ahead of Rue, so I see the group off to the right of the crater first.

"Shhh," I whisper to her, "I see someone. Watch my back." I crawl forward. My heart is racing but I want Rue to know I trust her, after our falling out earlier. I crouch down, just within earshot of the trio. I see Cato, the boy from District 3, and the girl from 4. Cato seems to be threatening the boy from 3. I lean in.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't convinced us to set up those mines, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer would still be here!" Cato is furious.

"Maybe if Clove hadn't stepped in the wrong place, they'd still be here!" the boy yells back.

"Don't you dare try to put this on Clove!" Cato screeched. "Now we've lost three people and all of our supplies. We only have a few weapons and it's all your fault!" Cato grabs the boy who struggles and twists, wrenching himself out of Cato's grasp. Cato grabs for him, trying to pull him back, but the boy is like a snake, sliding out of every hold Cato gets on him. Part of me wants to help him, but if I reveal myself, I'll be killed as well as the boy.

I can hardly stand to watch as Cato finally gets his arms around the boy's neck. I glance away, as Cato deftly breaks his neck. I want to cry, or try to help the boy, but I know he is dead, as the cannon fires. I swallow my tears though, and my anger as Cato spits at the boy's body, smirks and leaves, pulling the girl from 4 with him. She at first seems a little scared of Cato, but when she sees his eyes on her, smiles an insidious smile at the dead boy lying there.

I turn around and walk to where Rue had been standing three minutes ago. As I walk, I can tell something's wrong. I whistle the four notes. No answer. My pace quickens and suddenly I see her. She's lying in the dirt. I say, "Rue, c'mon get up, enough messing around." No answer. "Rue?" I say, getting more worried, my heartbeat quickening. Then I see her fully. She's lying in a slowly growing pool of blood.

"Rue!" I say. Looking around, there's no one in view. Her attacker must have fled, which is strange. Her eyes flutter open. "What happened?" I ask, worried that someone could be watching.

"Someone snuck up… on me" she says, slowly, taking short, quick breaths. "Knife, in my back. I think she's still nearby" This makes me even more worried, but Rue can't move, and I will not leave her to die.

"Rue, maybe I can save you." I say, even though I know her chances are slim. I can see her slipping away from me. I grab her hand, trying to keep her with me.

"Maybe, if I can find some witch hazel fast enough," I start looking, even though it's too late, but I can't just sit here, doing nothing.

"No," she is struggling to speak now, "You have to go. She's close still."

"I don't care. I can't lose you! You're like a sister to me, Rue!"

"Prim," she rasps, "Go, run, be safe."

"No! I can't. I won't leave you to die. There must be some way to save you!" There are tears running down my face, blurring my vision.

"Go!" she says, with such force, it must have taken everything she had. "Win for me, Prim." She says, her voice fading.

"I will, I promise. Goodbye, Rue." I say. Her eyes close, and her hand goes limp in my grasp. Her cannon thunders. She's gone. I press my lips to her forehead. "Goodbye."

I stand, wiping the tears from my face. I run into the woods, not letting myself look back at the body of my best friend as the hovercraft descends to pick up her body.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to skyblue5565, Sophia Lele, jenna2468, hbm123, me and Gingers rock for reviewing!

Please tell me what you think!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	12. Katniss

This chapter is in Katniss' POV. I know I said it would stay in Prim's POV, but I had to include this chapter! You'll see why...

My mother cries as she watches my sister say goodbye to her best friend on live television. She hasn't cried since the night Prim left. I cried then too. If only I'd gone in her place. Then, I wouldn't have to watch her death sentence be carried out. Though, she's made it to the final 7 kids, maybe she has a chance. But I can't let myself hope, because if she doesn't return, I would not be able to bear it. So I watch, waiting for something to go wrong. Because the odds are not in her favor.

My poor Prim, forced into the arena by those damn capitol bastards. I can hardly stand just watching her, taking wrong turn after wrong turn. The girl who killed Rue could have jumped out and stabbed Prim too. Cato could have looked in her direction. Anything could have happened, and it's just luck that's keeping her alive. But what will happen when the luck runs out?

That's why I'm making all of these preparations. Because as soon as Prim dies, or comes home, we're running. Me, my mother, possibly Prim, and Gale and his family. Next year is a Quarter Quell, which is a hunger games, with a twist. Who knows what they'll do. So we're running now, or pretty soon. Gale and I have been together almost every day, hunting and gathering. Speaking of which, I need to go meet him.

I grab my father's hunting jacket, and head out to the meadow, just inside the fence. Looking around, I see no one, so I duck under the fence, which is not electrified, as usual. I run until I am deep enough into the woods to not be seen. Stopping at a berry bush, I eat the blueberries until my tongue is stained purple. Suddenly, I feel warm breath on the back of my neck. Turning around, I see Gale.

"Hey!" It's so good to see him. We've both been busy with school for the past few days, and haven't gotten a chance to hunt.

"I'll take the snare line, if you'll catch some game. Okay?"

"Sure, no prob." I give him a kiss goodbye, and he waltzes off to collect the game from the snares. We've been friends since forever, but the whole romantic thing between us didn't really start until three weeks ago, when Prim was reaped. I went to Gale for comfort, and he helped me through it all. I realized that I loved him, and he loved me too. Things are mostly the same between us, we still hunt and snare and trade, but we're more than friends now.

I climb a tree, and wait for game to wander by. My arrow is notched and ready, when suddenly a hare bounds by. I shoot it easily, and collect it. I re-sheath my arrow and climb back to my perch. The woods are alive today, with birds calling back and forth. A mockingjay alights on a branch next to me. I smile at it, and whistle a few notes. It sings back to me, perfectly. I whistle a little more, and another mockingjay lands next to it. I've got a chorus going, when an inquisitive squirrel wanders over. I shoot it right through the eye, hearing the twang of the bowstring as the arrow whizzes through the air.

The arrow has startled a few of the birds, but they return, singing back to me after a few minutes. I put the squirrel into my game bag with the hare. I don't usually shoot small birds like mockingjays, there's not enough meat on their bones. But a flock of geese flies above, and I shoot down several of them. I see Gale's arrows flying up too, but he's much farther away from them than me. They're flying almost directly above me.

I take down five of them, and hop down out of the tree to collect them. All of a sudden, I turn. A little ways away, there's a deer. It's munching leaves and doesn't even see me. Creeping forward, I nock an arrow, and shoot it right between the shoulder blades, into the lungs. I shoot another, right below the lungs, aiming for its heart. And one through the neck for good measure.

I run up, and the deer is definitely dead. I can hardly believe my luck! Finding deer is so rare! Only twice before have Gale and I shot one. Once, it was a sick doe, so it didn't really count. But one time, we caught a beautiful buck, and got a ton of money at the butcher. I bought Prim's goat with that money.

Prim. Why does everything I think of lead to Prim? I shove her out of my mind and pull my arrows from the deer's carcass, whistling to signal to Gale. Within five minutes he's standing there. He must have run the whole way! He raises his eyebrows at the deer I've taken down, but quickly bends down to pick it up. We carry it to the outskirts of the woods. We'll take it too the butcher after dark. Gale runs back and finishes the snare line, returning with a belt of rabbits. I've caught two more squirrels and a wild turkey by the time he's come back.

We go home to eat dinner, and I watch the latest update on the games. I watch as Peeta Mellark, armed with only a knife follows Prim. That jerk in going to try to kill my sister! But then he does something utterly unexpected. Another tribute, the one who killed Rue, is also stalking my poor little sister. It's the one who has a fox-like face. Peeta creeps up behind her, and stabs her right when she's about to attack Prim! How strange. Why would lover boy be trying to save my sister? With his staged declaration of love sending tons of reporters after me, I honestly do not like him very much. I could barely get any hunting done with all the interviewers attacking with one step out my front door. Eventually they got bored and left, but still.

There's only six tributes left now. Maybe- but no. I won't let myself imagine the possibility of her returning home to me.

After I finish another awkward meal with my mother, who I still haven't forgiven for losing herself when my father died, I head back to the woods to meet Gale. He's turned around, looking into the woods as it falls darker and darker. I walk up behind him, silently, and tap him on the back. He starts, but smiles when he sees me. We pick up the deer and the other game, and bring some of them to the butcher, who pays us a pretty fair sum. Taking half the money, I head to the baker, where I trade two squirrels for a loaf of bread. The hares and turkey I take to Greasy Sae, at the Hob to make into some kind of stew. Finally, I head home and fall right asleep.

In the morning, after a dreamless sleep, I head out to meet Gale. Today is Saturday, so all the money we've earned hunting through the past week will be spent on things we'll need when we run. We split up, and I get warm winter jackets for Gale and his family, Rory, Vick, Posy, and Hazelle, and my mother and me. On a last thought, I get one for Prim too, if she doesn't come with us, it will fit Posy in not too long. That pretty much depletes the money supply, but I grab a couple blankets with the spares. I sneak them under the fence, and right inside the tree line. I meet up with Gale, who's bought a multitude of canned goods.

It's kind of hard to carry the cans, but he manages to get under the fence with them. I follow, making sure no one saw us. Most people know we hunt, but only our families know we plan to run. I grab the warm coats and blankets, and we slowly make our way to a small house by the huge lake, where we've been storing everything. It's far enough away from the fence that we'll be safe for a while. So far we've got soap, dried fruit, crackers, tons of canned food, thousands of matches, water bottles galore, iodine, sleeping bags, my father's plant book, extra bows and arrows, knives to clean game, a couple pots, a few pictures from home, some changes of clothes for everyone, a portable television, to keep in touch with Panem and now even more canned food, warm jackets and blankets. The only thing we need now are packs, to put everything in when we have to leave this safe haven. Taking inventory of everything, I turn to Gale, who seems to have something on his mind.

"There's one last thing I want to do before we leave." he says.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! I've known you for years. How could I not?"

"I mean, love me, not just as a friend."

I don't need to think about this, "Yes, you know that."

"I had to hear it. Catnip-"

"Gale!"

"Fine. _Katniss_ Everdeen, will you marry me?

My mouth drops open. I search my head, and figure out how to close it. "Yes." He breaks into a huge smile, and sweeps me into his arms, and kisses me.

We eventually break apart, "But I don't want anything big, just a toasting maybe."

"Whatever you want, Catnip." He says with a wink. We walk back through the woods, holding hands, and reminiscing about times when we where young. I try put Prim in the back of my mind, at least for now.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to GeniusBoy1024, Gingers rock, Sophia Lele, 1backyfan30, jenna2468, 97, hbm123 for reviewing!

Please tell me what you think, and please don't be mad at me for not staying with Prim!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	13. Silver Parachute

I force myself not to think of Rue, force myself not to see her face everywhere I look as I run for my life. After I can run no more, I climb a huge tree, getting as high as I can. Suddenly, I see a silver parachute floating down. I grab it, and find a basket with meal fit for a family of seven.

"Thank you Haymitch!" I whisper to the sky. Inside the basket, I find roasted green tomatoes, with a crunchy outside and a spicy sauce; toast with barbecue pulled pork, goat cheese, and some other unnameable cheese, all warm and melty; there's chicken with crunchy greens of some kind and seasonings that taste so good; and a fresh green salad, with bacon dressing; and dessert is a rich chocolate cream pie with fresh whipped cream. I've never eaten such rich food, and there's so much of it! It's still hot, and steaming as I dig in

I start devouring it, relishing in the amazing flavors, but stop, and realize that I have to save some for tomorrow. I eat one last bite, savoring the rich flavors, and put it on a branch next to me. A cannon thunders suddenly, startling me from my food heaven. I look up to see a hovercraft picking up a body from only a few yards away from me. I freeze, and my breath catches. Looking around, I see no one, but there must be someone close by. I am nearly shaking in terror. Every breath I draw could be my last.

After three hours of sitting frozen in fear, and hearing no one, I finally relax my shoulders. I sit down, on my branch, and get comfortable, as dusk falls. It has been a long day, hopefully the gamemakers will give us some peace, with all the action of today. The anthem plays, and the faces of the dead are projected into the sky. Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, the girl from 5, who was killed a few yards from me, and lastly, Rue. I swallow my tears at her face in the sky.

I curl up on my meager branch, and try to keep warm. I fall asleep, hoping to get away from the terror of the arena, only to find myself haunted by dreams of Rue, and Cato.

I wake up, feeling as though I hadn't slept at all. I watch the sunrise, bright golds and oranges, red, yellow and pink, and I color I can't explain. It's a kind of goldish redish orange that can only be described as sunrise-colored.

I eat some more of the food, but remember to save some. I put the remains into the pack with the rest of my things, and head back towards the river. It will take a couple hours, especially if I stop to forage, but that food won't last much longer. I gather as many berries as I can find, but stop when I almost pick the dark purple berries, that my father always warned us about. They are called nightlock and are extremely poisonous. A tiny bit of the juice can kill you in a few minutes.

I finally find the river again, and check for hidden adversaries around a tall tree. Finding no one, I climb up the huge sycamore tree, and try to rest for a little while. Around noon, judging on the trees, I eat a little lunch, leaving just enough of the sponsor's food for dinner.

Leaning back on my branch, I think about Katniss, and Mother. Are they proud? Do they think I have a chance at winning? I pause for a second, wondering what it would be like if I actually managed to win. It would make history, a twelve year old, coming from District 12 actually winning! My mind wanders through twelve. I wonder how Gale is. I'm certain they're probably hunting right now, Katniss up a tree, picking off game easily, and Gale and his snares, catching every moving thing. In my mind's eye, I see Buttercup eating the entrails of some turkey Katniss has killed, and Lady, milling around by our house, munching on grass.

I am snapped back to the games by the beginnings of the anthem. There's been no deaths today, as of now at least. I eat the lasts of the food, and munch on berries, when very abruptly, a girl runs beneath my tree, and pauses as though looking for someone. It's the girl who was with Cato! She's out of breath though, and seems to have been running for some time. My breath quickens, and I freeze, hoping she won't look up, for she'll certainly see me if she does. The girl leans on her knees, catching her breath, when suddenly, an arrow pierces her neck. Her eyes widen, and she falls to her knees, and dies. The cannon booms.

I am utterly horrified at the girl's gruesome death. I almost retch in disgust and I am shaking like a maraca. I can't seem to find myself, as Thresh, the other tribute from Rue's district walks up to the dead girl, and retrieves his arrow, wiping it on her shirt, and putting it in his sheath. He has a long cut across his forearm, and is sweating profusely, probably from a fight with the now dead girl. I am still trying to swallow my horror, when, very abruptly, Cato appears.

His sword drawn, he silently walks up to Thresh, who is still searching the girl for food, or weapons. Cato's eyes are wide in fury.

"You killed Tara! You will pay," he enunciates every single syllable, as Thresh's eyes become as big as dinner plates. He has no time to draw a weapon, or do anything, he's cornered, and surprised, just like Rue. He has such a look of fear on his face as Cato draws back his sword, preparing for the kill. I wish I could help another of Cato's victims, but there's nothing I can do. I wonder if this is how Rue was killed, no weapons to pull, cornered, and surprised.

I turn my head, but that cannot help block out the thud, of sword into flesh, or the cannon, signaling Thresh's death. With another smirk, Cato wipes his sword on Thresh's body, and saunters off the way he came. I have just witnessed two deaths, right underneath my hiding spot. One of them was exactly like Rue. Holding back tears, of fear, and sorrow, I curl up, though I will not be able to sleep tonight.

**Author's Notes**

First of all, idk what the District 4 girl's name really is, so I just put that in. Second of all, the food is describing a meal from a resturant called Lucky 32. Third of all, my thanks to hbm123, Geniusboy1024, Gingersrock, jenna2468 for reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	14. District 10

My heart pounds, as I watch Cato run. Who knows what other adversaries lie a few yards from me. I bite my lip, waiting for the woods to come alive. Nothing happens. Then I remember, there's only four of us left. Peeta, Cato, the boy from 10 and me. What now? Will the gamemakers force us together? I hope that it doesn't get down to just Peeta and me, because I can't kill him. And if he truly loves Katniss, he won't kill me either. So I lie in wait, avoiding sleep, because if I do, nightmares will haunt me. Nightmares of sword-wielding Cato, dying Rues, avoxes, and Thresh as he dies will attack without warning. So I sit, but refuse to sleep.

I am getting more and more paranoid as the night goes on. Three people have died near this tree. I do not want to be the fourth. So come morning, I'll continue down the river, until I find a suitable place to hide. Night moves on, and the crickets keep chirping, and the owls keep hooting. The moon continues its pilgramige across the sky.

Finnaly, after a long night, the sun rises, bursting with color. It looks prettier every single day. I pack my bag, and climb down from my perch slowly. Looking around me, I see no one, so I fill my bottle in the stream, and push on forward. I continue to walk, checking around me every few feet. I pick some berries as I meander along, munching them, only after checking to make sure they are not nightlock. I do not want any accidents

My ears begin to pick up a sound, the farther I walk, the clearer it becomes. It's a kind of moaning, and it sounds like someone in a lot of pain. I walk more briskly, wondering what it could be. It sounds human, but who knows, it could be a gamemaker's mutt. Abruptly, I stop. What if it's some kind of trap? The boy from 10, or even Cato, could be faking it, to lure someone in to invesigate.

I walk forward more carefully now, and use all my focus to sense any attacker. Though if someone does attack, I will die, after all, I still have no weapons. I continue, and then the moaner comes into view. It's the boy from District 10. I stop, staring at him in disgust. His body is covered with tennis ball sized lumps. I recognize them at once. Tracker jacker stings. Tracker jackers are like bees, but have venom in thier stings. They are capitol-created. They cause people to hallucinate, and if you get stung enough, die. I remember a patient brought in to my mother, about two years ago. He had accidentally stumbled into a nest, that was mostly abandoned, luckily. The remaining tracker jackers attacked him, and when they brought him in, he had eight stingers in his flesh. He was near death when they brought him in, and was clearly terrified of some unknown thing. He survived, but just barely.

The poor boy in front of me has at least 15 stings, and is shaking in terror. His lips are moving, but no sound comes out, except a few whimpers, or the occasional moan. I try to help him. I know that he would leave me to die, if the positions were switched, but I can't stand to watch another person die. I get up, and search for some Calendula or lavender to put on it, but there's nothing.

Biting my lip I try to pull the stingers out, even without plants, this should help. But I can't get most of them out, the lumps are too swollen. I keep trying, though the boy has stopped shaking, and is passed out in my arms. I would even settle for some basil, to save him, but there's zilch, zero, absoultly nothing. I can't help another person as they die in my arms. He slowly goes limp, and the cannon fires.

This poor boy, I didn't even know him, but I still cry for him. No one should have to die like that, in a ton of pain, and terrified. Though my heart aches for this nameless boy, I know I need to search his stuff for food, or even a knife. I bite my lip, torn between respect for the dead, and necessity for a weapon. Eventually, my brain wins over my heart, and I pull the boy's pack from his back. Inside, there's barely anything. But I do find a knife, and I pocket that. I say goodbye to another person, who died in my arms. I get up from my crouched pose. I step back, and watch as the hovercraft desends.

I turn around, and start walking back to the river, to find a tree to spend the rest of the night. On my way, I stumble upon some betony, which chases away nightmares. I quickly find a tree, and place the betony on a branch. I am so tired, that I fall asleep atop my herbal pillow in seconds. I wake up briefly at the sound of the anthem, and I see the boy's face in the sky. That means only two more of us have to die. Me, Peeta, or Cato will return home very soon. I close my eyes again, and don't wake until the morning.

I wake up late though, I've missed the sunrise, which stinks when you may not see many more. I did not have any nightmares last night, and I feel well rested, for once in weeks. I jump down, out of my tree to begin foraging for breakfast.

Suddenly, I hear thundering feet coming towards me. I whip out my knife, and stand ready, but I've never been good with knives, and I don't really know how to hold it. I point it at the lumbering shape, as the figure comes into view. My breath catches as I realize who it is.

**Author's Note**

My thanks to MissyDarkHeart, 97, Sophia Lele, hbm123, carmencielle for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	15. Cato

My heart momentarily stops, as I look up, into his empty gray eyes. I never realized what a huge person he is until I was face to face with him. I barely come up to his waist, and he's twice as wide. Cato glares down at me.

I swallow in fear as he draws his sword, inching towards me. I hold out my knife, hand shaking, but I'm sure that I'm not at all threatening. He circles me, sword at my neck. I am frozen in pure terror as he draws back his sword for the kill. For some reason, all I can think of is that I missed the last sunrise I'll ever see.

All of a sudden, a blond haired mass flies into Cato. It's Peeta! He goes to stab Cato with his knife, in the stomach, but it bounces back! I am so confused, until I realize, Cato has some kind of flesh-colored body armor. Terrified even more now that it will be near impossible to kill Cato, I step back slowly, not taking my eyes off the scene at hand.

Cato tosses Peeta off him, like a rag doll, into a tree, where he slowly stands, looking kind of shaky. Cato lunges towards him, and stabs him in the stomach. Peeta groans in pain, and starts breathing heavily. Turning away from him, Cato starts towards me, with an insidious look in his eyes. It looks like there's going to be another career tribute winner this year, with Peeta slumped against the tree, and Cato sliding towards me.

I gulp, accepting my death. I never really thought I'd win anyway. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain. But it doesn't come. A cannon thunders. Then, Peeta's dead, but what happened to Cato? Is he circling me again? Trying to make my death theatrical, maybe.

I open my eyes a crack, and see something I never thought I'd see. Cato is still in front of me, with his sword drawn, but he's frozen, with a look of pure rage on his face. His sword is slumped on the ground, and he is falling towards me. He slumps on top of me, and I see the knife in the back of his throat. I see the blood pouring out of the wound on his neck. And I see Peeta falling backward, gasping like a fish out of water.

I throw Cato off me and run towards Peeta. Looking at the state of him, I know there's no herb that can save him, the wound is too deep and there's too much inner damage to really be able to help him. He sees my face as I kneel next to him, and take his hand.

"Prim..." he tries to speak.

"Don't speak. It will make you weaker."

"I don't...care. Tell Katniss...I...did...this...for her...Tell...her...I love her." he gets out. Every syllable is torture and he's barely audible. I can tell that he loved her from the very bottom of my heart, and I begin to cry, knowing he'll never get the chance to tell her himself.

"I will. I promise." His eyes focus on my face, his bright blue eyes entrapping mine. I cannot look away. He smiles, and the light dies in his eyes. His hand is limp as the cannon fires.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Prim Everdeen, tribute of District 12, and winner of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms over the arena. A hovercraft drops a ladder down, and I grab onto it. The current freezes me, and I am pulled into the craft.

A team of doctors lays me on a hospital bed, and starts pumping nutrients into me. I pass out in the crazed frenzy. When I wake, I feel much better, more alive, more whole. I look up, and am blinded by bright hospital lights. There's an IV in my arm, but other than that, I feel fine. The scratches on my arms and legs from climbing, and my tussle with Cato are erased. I can no longer count each rib. I am probably the most healthy I've ever been, which is sort of ironic.

I imagine Katniss, and everyone at home. They'll be so happy to see me! Home. I can hardly believe that I'll be going home! To see Lady, and Buttercup, Katniss and Mother, Gale and all my friends again! I never thought I'd ever see them again. While I'm lost in thought, Haymitch sneaks up on me.

"Hey, kid. You made it!"

"Yep. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome." He is sincere, and seems sober, which is sort of surprising. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. Well, except for the needle in my arm."

"You were malnourished, they had to."

"Ah, that makes sense. What happened, at the end, with Peeta?"

"He'd been following you for a while, actually. He killed the girl from 5, before she could get to you, and eventually saved your life, when he killed Cato, and sacrificed himself."

I don't know how to reply. I am stunned. He sacrificed his life for me. I know I don't have to ask why, he was in love. I process this, but eventually continue, "Um, so what happens next?"

"The final interview with Caesar, and then home. The prep team will be here in a few minutes, actually. The doctor will be right over to sign the release papers."

"You mean, take out the needle?"

He chuckles, "Yes, he'll take out the needle." And the doctor does come, and does remove the needle.

The prep team arrives, colorful as ever. They are ecstatic that I made it out alive.

"Oh, Prim, we felt so bad that you had to go to the arena! And then when Rue died, and Peeta!" Octavia gushes on and on. They all blab, talking over each other, back and forth, back and forth. They do my hair in the usual braid, but wrap it with beautiful gold ribbons, crisscrossing, and weaving in and out. My nails are also painted a simple golden color. The makeup, is again minimal, a little touch of blush, some mascara, not much.

Then Cinna comes in with a large garment bag. After hugging me, he tells me to close my eyes, and slides the dress over my head. I open my eyes, and see a beautiful young woman. I have graduated from the pretty girl dresses, and this one stands above it all. The top is straight across, with thin straps. The dress is made of layered fabrics, with black on top, gliding down at an angle, ending at my right knee, and the top of my left thigh. The next layer is underneath the black, and is a lighter shade of gray, and slopes down the other way. The next is a very light gray, sloping the opposite direction, and the bottom is a pure white, that ends straight, right by my ankles. There is gold stitching along the bottom of each layer, and along the top of the dress. I step into golden flats, and Cinna puts a small, gold chain around my neck, with a onyx pendant. He pins the Mockingjay pin above my heart.

I have been remade from the young girl who entered the arena, to a strong young woman. I am steered through corridors, until I am just outside a small stage, set with a podium, a grand throne, for the victor, and a second chair, where Caesar will sit for the interview. I sit in the victor's chair, and President Snow comes out. He walks to the podium, and gives a small speech about the games. Next, a 3 hour recap of the games is shown. They are mostly focused on me. They show me with Rue, Thresh, the boy from 10, and Peeta, as I hold them, as they die. I turn away when they show the deaths. There's films of me in trees all over the forest, shots of Rue and me watching Cato. There are other people in the film, like Rue singing to the birds, or the girl who was with Cato. They shot some footage of the bloodbath. But it eventually ends. President Snow has another boring speech. Then, a very young boy walks out, bearing a cushion, with a crown on it. The president crowns me victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and places the pearl-and-diamond crown on my head. Then, he turns me over to Caesar.

"So, Prim. You're so young. How does it feel to be a victor?"

"A little surprising. I never thought I'd make it this far! I'm not entirely sure I've stopped dreaming. I might still be in the arena now, for all I know!"

"Well, you may be dreaming, but I don't know! How do you feel about what happened with Peeta?"

"Grateful, firstly, I'd be surely dead if he hadn't stepped in. Sad, second of all, he'll never get to tell the love of his life that he loved her!"

"Very sad indeed. Now, you saw Rue die. I very nearly cried myself, when Rue died, what can you tell us about that?"

I swallow. I do not want to talk about this. But I really don't have much choice. "Well, it was very sudden. One minute, I was spying on Cato, the next, I was holding my dying friend in my arms." my voice breaks. "She never did anything wrong, she shouldn't have died. If only I'd been in her place, and she'd been watching Cato." I start to cry.

"Now, now, let's not cry. I'm sure Rue is in a better place now, hmm?"

I nod. The tears stop falling down my face, as I swallow the lump in my throat. The interview's been only going on a few minutes, and I'm already crying. I pull myself together, and pay attention, answering Caesar's questions, which avoid death and dying, now. He asks about home, and friends, and school. I just answer as best as I can.

Eventually, the questions end, and Caesar wraps up the interview. The anthem plays, and I am sent back to my quarters to change. I take the pin off the dress, and fix it on the forest green shirt I put on. I leave the onyx necklace on. I pull the ribbons from my hair, and replace the gold slippers with a pair of sneakers. I pull on a pair of blue jeans, and walk out, into the corridor, and find Effie, who gives me a hug, and leads me to my train. I say goodbye, but I know I'll see her in a few months for the Victory Tour, which is a tour through the districts, between the hunger games, to keep the glory fresh. I wave goodbye to the capitol, and lay on the bed in my compartment. I imagine the homecoming I'll have.

**Author's Note**

Thank you to GeniusBoy1024 and Sophia Lele for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing! 

Vale,

Michela Snow


	16. Home, for a little while

I dash off the train the second it stops, and run into Katniss' arms. I hug her until I can hug her no more. I step back, and Gale hugs me. Mother is not there.

"Where's Mom?"

"She couldn't stop crying long enough to come. She's waiting at home." I take her hand, and we walk home. She takes Gale's hand in the other, and they smile at each other. There's definitely something going on there, but before I can ask, we're home.

"Mother? Prim's home." Katniss calls.

"Prim! Oh, my baby! My little girl!" My mother runs into the room, and hugs me so tight, I can barely breathe. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, and tears are still running down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"My baby came back from the dead today! I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again, except on a TV screen. But you came back, and you're standing in front of me!" I hug her, comforting her, murmuring to her that I'm here, and I'm safe. Suddenly, I hear a kitten mew.

"Buttercup!" I run and pick up my pretty yellow cat.

"She cried for you every day." Katniss sounds annoyed at the cat. I hug and hug Buttercup, who seems to enjoy the attention, as I walk outside, to check on Lady. She seems happy to see me. She's in the corner of her little pen, head down, munching grass. But when I say her name, she turns around with happiness in her green eyes. I give her a kiss, and walk back inside.

Katniss is sitting on our threadbare couch, right next to Gale, and when I walk in, they exchange a look. Gale nods at Katniss, who pats the couch next to her.

"Now, Prim, we need to talk."

I walk over and sit next to her. "About what?" the euphoria from returning home hasn't lifted yet, and I can't stop smiling.

"I don't know how to put this lightly. We're running away. You have two hours to gather anything you want to take with you. " She bites her lip, anticipating my reaction.

"What? !" I shriek.

"Well, we decided that we can't wait around for the capitol to do something else to us. So, we're leaving."

"How? And who does 'we' include? And how are we going to survive? I know you can hunt, but what happens when the peacekeepers come looking for me for the Victory Tour? Will you shoot them?"

"Well, there's a part of the fence that we can fit under. And 'we' includes me, you, Mother, Gale, Vick, Posy, Rory and Hazelle. And we have a ton of food stocked up and sleeping bags and everything. And the peacekeepers won't find us, but if they did, yes, I would shoot them, to stop them from taking you away from me again."

"What about Buttercup and Lady? Are you going to leave them here to die?" She exchanges another look with Gale, and they seem to almost have a conversation, without speaking.

After a long moment, Katniss turns back towards me. "You can take Buttercup, but we won't be able to take Lady. She would not be able to fit under then fence. You can take down the pen, so she can roam about, and eat in the meadow, but I'm sorry Prim." I nod, and the tears silently slip down my face. I know I won't be able to protest. Once Katniss decides something, you can't ever change her mind.

I walk up to my room, and grab the picture of me, Maria, and Lizzy, my friends at school. I take a well-worn book, one of my favorites. The last thing I take is the blue ribbon that Katniss tied around Lady's neck when she gave her to me. I walk back downstairs, willing myself not to cry again. I lost Rue, and Peeta, and now Lady and my old life, too! It's all too sudden.

I bite my lip, set the picture, book and ribbon down, and walk outside to take away Lady's pen. I give her a big hug, and a kiss, right on her pink nose. I pick Buttercup up, and bring him inside. I can't help the sad demeanor that takes over me, as I walk back to the living room.

"I'm-" I start, but stop when I see Katniss and Gale, kissing. I slowly back out of the room, leaving them in peace. I wonder about the two of them as I walk out to the maple tree that grows behind our house. Setting Buttercup down, I climb up the tree. I sit on a small branch and just think.

I think about what life will be like, as fugitives, in the woods. I wonder about Gale and Katniss, if they truly are in love, or not. I just sit and think, and think and sit.

Eventually, I'm called inside to dinner, and I eat as much as I can, though my stomach seemed to shrink from my time in the arena. Dinner is unexciting, compared to the extravagant meals of the capitol.

After eating, Katniss gathers my few items and I pick Buttercup up. Mother follows us out the door, locking it behind us. We walk through the dark, to the meadow, and under the fence. At the outskirts of the woods, we stop, and wait for Gale and them. About five minutes later, they show up. Poor little 4 year old Posy is shaking with fear of the woods. Vick and Rory have each of her hands, but they are almost as scared as she.

"Bye, 12." I mutter, and follow the group, as we trek carefully to a small cabin in the woods. Sleeping bags are laying out, one for each person. We climb into our respective bags, and fall asleep for the night.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to Giggles just Giggles, 97, hbm123, and Sophia Lele for reviewing

Please keep on telling me what you think!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	17. Fugitives

In the morning, after another nightmare-filled sleep, I'm the first to wake up. I get up, and start looking around, outside the cabin. The sun is rising, and beautiful colors shoot across the sky, yet again. A few days ago, I thought I'd seen the last sunrise, but I stand here today, as the orangey ball of light traverses up, into its throne in the sky.

I'm watching the sun still, when Katniss walks out behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. That last fight in the arena, I thought I'd seen the last sunrise."

"I am so proud of you. When you left, I thought it would be goodbye forever. But you made it through."

"I had a lot of help."

She sighs, "Yes."

"How will we do this? I mean, sure, you and Gale can hunt, but there's not much fruit out here, or grains. We can't just live on rabbits and squirrels for the rest of our life, right?"

"I don't know yet, honestly. It is going to be hard, but we'll have to muddle through. Unless you want to go back to being the Capitol's puppets?"

"No! But, I mean, Posy has decades ahead of her. Will it all be lived as a fugitive?"

"No! Well, sort of, yes. But, Gale and I have been compiling different maps, of districts, and everything. There's still land, that's not capitol owned, above 12. We just have to get through the wasteland of 13, and we're home free. There's a very small section of thirteen that we can cut across, that will take us out of the capitol's grasp. With your and Mother's plant skills, and Gale and my hunting, we'll be fine."

I nod, my confidence in Katniss growing and start to continue speaking, when Posy walks out.

"Katniss? I'm hungy!"

"Okay, Posy, why don't you come on inside, I'll fix you something delicious!" They walk inside, and Katniss makes eggs for all three of us, from a robin's nest she found yesterday morning. The warm eggs fill my stomach, and I sit back, content, and everyone slowly wakes up. Katniss makes more eggs, and everyone devours them.

"Now. Here's the plan. Today, we'll forage, catch game, and pack everything. Tomorrow, we head north. Understand?" Gale asks. Clearly, everyone else already knew everything there is to know about our trip, except me, of course.

Mother hands me a list of medicinal plants, and edible berries to collect. I take a small basket, and walk outside. I easily find most of them, but get stuck searching for hours to find certain ones. For lunch, I engorge on handfuls of nuts and berries. Time passes, I come back though, basket swinging and full.

I deliver them to Mother, and go to find Buttercup. He's not in the small cabin, or anywhere around it. I call his name, becoming more and more worried by the minute. He's nowhere to be found! No one has seen him, and after three long hours of searching the cabin, and combing the woods, I give up. Tears run down my face, as now I've not only lost Lady, but Buttercup as well! Will the loses never end?

I pull myself together for dinner, which is rabbit, roasted over the fire. It's not capitol food, but it's home food, which tastes better. After dinner, I curl up on my sleeping bag, pillow stuffed with betony, the nightmare herb. No bad dreams will haunt me tonight.

I wake up first again, and watch as the sun splatters colors across the light blue sky. I swear, each sunrise I see, is prettier than the last!

Once everyone rises, we pack our bags up. Katniss and Gale shoulder the heaviest, while Mother and Hazelle lift much lighter ones. I get one that feels heavy, but is nothing compared to Katniss'. Vick, the the second oldest, after Gale, gets one that is pretty light, and Posy and Rory get the job of keeping everyone energized, as we trek through woods, searching for a crater-ridden wasteland, as our first landmark towards new life.

Each night, we crawl into tents, and sleeping bags, after a meager dinner, shoulders and feet aching. Me, Katniss and Posy share one tent; Gale, Vick and Rory share a second; and my mother and Hazelle share the third. Meals are pretty small, with some game, and nuts and some berries that I collect.

After eight days of traveling through forest that looks the same to me, Katniss starts getting excited. Apparently, the trees are thinning out, and more young trees are sprouted. I personally can't tell the difference, but Gale seems to agree with her. That night, we fall asleep, with hope on our minds. What used to be thirteen may be close, and freedom, just a little past that.

In the morning, everyone has more vigor. With something more to keep us moving, we are all ready to go, early. We trek on, working through undergrowth and trees and branches.

Suddenly, we stumble into a clearing of some sort. Shielding our eyes to the direct sunlight, we look around. We are standing in front of the decimated District 13. We walk forward, carefully, knowing we could be watched by the Capitol. We warily continue, and are passing the crumbled bits of the Justice Building, when out of thin air, we are surrounded, and handcuffed. Posy starts to cry, and Gale tries to soothe her, but the pure terror is clear in his voice.

We are unceremoniously tossed into a hovercraft, and it takes off. First the games, then running away, and now we are caught by Peacekeepers, no doubt. We will probably be executed publicly. I swallow thinking of home, of Maria and Lizzy and Buttercup and Lady. If only we hadn't run. But then what? I'd become a mentor, and the games would just keep on killing people. I don't want to die! I just got saved from almost being killed!

**Author's Note**

Is it the peacekeepers? If it's not, then who is it?

Thanks to jenna2468, GeniusBoy1024, Sophia Lele, monkygrl, InvaderVyn for reviewing!

Please keep on reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	18. Captured and Questioned

They put thick, rough cloth over our eyes, including Posy. She stopped crying after a few minutes, and, before they put the blindfold on me, she was just sitting in a corner of the hovercraft, shaking in fear. I don't know how she was afterward, of course. I honestly feel like crying again. I clearly didn't deserve to win the games, because I'll die soon enough, anyways.

I feel the hovercraft floor tilt this way and that as it it lifts off the ground and into the air. The hovercraft seems to move a little, but then, it drops, very suddenly and the my breath goes out in a huff. We land, and I am pulled to my feet and shuffled out of the craft. I can hear feet shuffling behind me and I am forced forward. I put my hands in front of me, so I don't walk into anything, but a voice barks at me, "Hands at your sides!" My hands snap down.

We walk blindly, turning this way and that, until I am shoved into a chair. My handcuffs are redone, around the chair, and they take off my blindfold. A powerful looking woman is sitting at a table, next to one man. All eight of us are sitting in a line, facing the two of them. The woman speaks,

"So, I see the capitol is still having children doing their dirty work." I am confused, but no one in our group seems able to speak.

"We're not from the capitol. We ran from district twelve." I say, defiantly. I look around, Katniss is shaking her head, to tell me to stop talking, so I shut up. Now, I'm doubly confused. Who is this woman is, and why shouldn't I speak? Does Katniss think she's pretending, and she's really part of the capitol, I wonder

"Of course you're from the capitol. Why would you want to leave the districts?"

"Because they were meanies!" Posy yells.

"Because who was a 'meanie'?"

"The girl with pink hair!"

Vick clarifies, "She's talking about Effie Trinket, the escort for 12, for the capitol."

"Oh, really how were they 'meanies'?" She's outright mocking Posy now.

Posy has found her voice, and her confidence, "Because they took Prim away!"

"Prim? Who is Prim?"

With a quick look at Katniss, I speak, "That would be me."

"Why did those 'meanies' take you away?"

"I was reaped to go to the Seventy-Forth Hunger Games."

"You? You must be barely 10 years old! Even if you are twelve, and you were reaped, you'd have no chance of winning! Besides, the games just ended, about 10 days ago. That was when the interview aired at least. There's no way you could have gotten here by then."

This woman annoys me, "Actually, I'm almost 13, and I was reaped, and I did win the games. They interviewed me, I came home, and we left 12."

"Why leave?"

"Because the I watched four kids die in my arms because of the capitol!"

"How could you have survived the games?"

"I had a lot of luck, and help."She doesn't believe me.

"We can check your story, little girl. And when we find out what a horrible little liar-"

The man next to her speaks. "Um, sir, the tech team just pulled up the interviews from the last hunger games. Take a look." She examines the laptop, looks at me, grimaces and slams it shut.

"So that part is true. But how could you hope to survive out there?"

This time Gale talks. "The same way we survived in the districts. Katniss," he gestures toward her with his head, "and I, hunt. And Prim and her mother have and extensive knowledge of plants."

"Ah, yes, the bows that we confiscated. They were hand made, by you?"

Katniss' turn, "My father made them, before he was killed in a coal mining accident. He taught me everything I know."

"Right, okay. So, let's say you were able to feed yourselves. Were you planning on living life in the wild the rest of your lives?"

"We knew it would be tough, but we couldn't stay there a moment later." Katniss says.

"So, if I were to believe you, what would you have to prove it?"

"And if you didn't believe us?"

"I'd kill you on the spot."

"We don't really have proof of anything, except our alibi, Prim. And our means of surviving, the bows. You know who we are now. And you'll either kill us, or let us stay here, since we know where you are, so why don't you tell us who you are."

The woman chuckles at that. "I am President Coin, president of Thirteen. This is Boggs, my right hand man." The man waves hello.

"Thirteen? Thirteen was obliterated. We saw the wasteland it is!"

"That's what you thought. We live under the decimated remains of thirteen. We made nuclear weapons, and trained them on the capitol, who agreed to let us live, if we do not fire them, and act dead. So we 'died'"

That actually makes sense. "So are you going to kill us?"

"Not yet. You may be of use to me. You two, Gale, Katniss, you can shoot well, you think?"

"Yeah, pretty well." Katniss says.

"_If_ we decide to keep you alive, you two will be trained as soldiers. The rest of you will find a use, or die. We don't have food to spare here. For now, you'll be kept under close watch, and we'll see what you can do."

Katniss nods agreement, and the handcuffs are removed. Posy runs to her mother, who hugs her tightly. We are not going to die today, at least. Katniss and Gale are escorted to a beginner level training course. Boggs takes us to a small room, for all eight of us to share. I claim a bed, by lying on it, since our things we confiscated.

Eventually, I get bored and decide to take a walk. I head out of our compartment, and walk down the hall, until I encounter Boggs, talking to a small group of people. One of them is hunched over, and has a slightly pained expression that would be unnoticeable to most. In my head I deliberate: to help or not to help, that is the question. I can't stand seeing people in pain. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out some of the thyme plant, which does good things to aches and pains. I picked it this morning, before we were taken into 13. I walk over and hand it to him.

"Crush this and rub it on your back. It'll help." He takes the plant.

"Thanks!" He looks up at me, and confusion floods his face, "Wait a sec, who the hell are you? And how did you know my back's been bothering me?"

"My name is Prim. And you're kind of hunched over, and you've got the look in your eyes, like you're in pain, but hiding it. It will help, though." I gesture to the herb in his hand. He looks to Boggs, who shrugs.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt." He warily crushes the plant, and rubs it on, while the others watch him like he's about to explode or something. A few minutes pass, and he stands up straight. "Wow! That really did the trick. Thanks, uh, Prim." He seems genuinly surprised that it worked. I blush and look at my feet.

"Just trying to help. I hate to see people in pain." I bite my lip and shuffle down the hall. Boggs is staring at me like I just grew wings.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to teamGale143, Hermione (you don't have to call me Ms. Snow, Michela is just fine!), Geniusboy1024, jenna2468, Sophia Lele, carmencielle, Garuda01, and 97 for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	19. My 'Evil' Side

After walking through hallway after hallway, looking at the same exact rooms, only with different compartment numbers, I decide to head back to our compartment, A23. I find Katniss and Gale are back, and are having a quiet, frenzied conversation in the corner.

An armed guard bursts in and commands us to follow him to the mess hall, and to "not try anything funny." We follow him, and the eight of us sit in a small group at a stable by ourselves. We are given small portions that differ from person to person. It is not very appetizing to look at, but we're hungry. We all eat everything on our plates. No one dares to ask for seconds. After we finish dinner, we are shunted back to our compartment. They continue to talk in hushed tones. I don't know why they are talking quietly, but there must be a reason.

I curl up on the bed Katniss and I will have to share, and try to sleep. I am once again haunted by nightmares, and more than once I wake up, shivering in fear. By morning, I have bags under my eyes, and I'm exhausted, though I slept the latest. I get dressed in the drab gray uniform they provided for all of us. There is a hush in the room. No one knows what to say. We just sit, in the tense quiet, and wait. Each of us is waiting to be woken up from this nightmare. Each of us is waiting for something to happen. Something does.

Three burly soldiers explode into the room, guns pointing at us.

"Which one of you is Prim?" one of them asks. I raise my hand, sure one of my nightmares has come to life. "Hands behind your back!" I quickly shove my hands behind me. They put handcuffs on me.

"What's going on?" My mother dashes forward, to stop the one handcuffing me. I'm frozen in fear, and cannot speak or move.

"The girl is under arrest. Back off, or we'll take you too!" She backs off.

"Just tell me where you're taking her at least! And why you're taking her in the first place."

"That's classified information, ma'am."

"That's my daughter you're taking, I think I have a right to know what the heck is going on!"

"You have no rights here. You are fugitives hiding from the capitol, and you are very lucky to be here, though you may not be here much longer, because of this little brat."

"Hey! Don't you talk about my little sister that way! Tell us what the hell she did that caused you to take her like this. Look at her face! Can you tell how scared she is? I doubt she even knows what she did, if she even did anything at all!" Katniss is freaking out at them.

"I don't care if she is scared. My orders are to apprehend a girl named Prim and take her to the President."

"Well, I don't care what your _orders _ are. Either tell us why you are arresting her, or release her!" She has a menacing look on her face, like she will kill him with her bare hands if she has to. I have never seen Katniss look so fierce.

"You really want to know? She poisoned someone."

I am finally snapped from my frozen state. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing! I've barely been outside of this room!"

"I don't know. We've had no issues until you showed up. Corporal Boggs said you had contact with the man. Gave him some kind of plant?" He seems confused that I don't understand why I'm being arrested.

"I helped some guy with back troubles yesterday. He was all hunched over, and I gave him some thyme to help. If he was allergic, I didn't know. Besides, it made his back better!" Katniss' eyes are wide as I give my recount.

"I don't care if you were 'trying to help', the man is dead, and someone has to pay." Katniss and my mother back off and let them take me. A rough blindfold is shoved onto me, and the soldiers prod me in the back, forcing me forward, left and right. Eventually, we stop. I am forced into a chair, and handcuffed to it. They rip off the blindfold but stay close to me.

The president is sitting across from me. She is staring daggers at me. "So, little miss victor. You've got an evil streak, don't you?" I try to speak, but I cannot find my voice, so I violently shake my head no, instead. "Don't lie! You're a sly one aren't you? Sneaking around, convincing your family to run away from a happy life, hiking through the woods, trying to find us for your precious President Snow. You even got a little 4-year-old in on the trick. You found us here, and we became your victim. The capitol is doing better than I thought, to be able to come up with such a cunning plan, and a cunning assassin. We'd take you in, feel sorry for you, and then, you'd take us out from the inside. They even let you win their special games. But you weren't careful enough, and we discovered you. All the evidence points to you. You admitted to giving him a plant, and he's dead later that day. Now, you're going to pay the ultimate price." She has a smug smile on her face.

I can't help it, I honestly can't. I burst out laughing at the pure insanity of it all. Her face darkens. She nods to one of the soldiers, who smacks me so hard, I see stars. My ears are ringing, and I can hardly feel the left side of my face. I breath in and out, trying not to collapse from the pain. "Take her away. We'll execute her at 1500. It will be public. Make sure the whole family is in the front row. I want them to see this."

They re-blindfold me, and shove me to my feet. I try to protest, try to say that I'm innocent, but it doesn't seem to matter. I am shaky standing up, and I walk slowly out the door. I stumble once, and get shoved, pulled to my feet, and pushed forward. I am thrown into a cell of some sort, and the blindfold is once again removed. I just curl up in a ball, and cry. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but the pain proved it wasn't.

Hours later, my eyes have dried out, and just sit, and wait. There's nothing to say. It really does look like I killed him, and while her plan seemed absurd at the time, it also could happen. I mean it's pretty unlikely, but who knows. A few weeks ago I thought the pure existence of 13 was a myth, and look where I am now.

Time passes quickly when you're awaiting your death, and they come to get me all too soon. My handcuffs are checked, and I am thrown out the door of my cell. I'm not blindfolded this time, and the walk is short. We arrive in a wide open area, filled with people. I see all of my family in the front row. Two seats are open, and mother and Katniss are nowhere to be found.

I am handcuffed to a post, and a firing squad of 6 black-clad soldiers walk out. Coin addresses the people, telling them of my 'crime'. I bow my head, accepting my death once more, and she says the commands as the firing squad follows. She has an evil smile plastered to her face. "And now, we bid farewell to a menace in our midst...

...Load the guns!

...Ready,

...Aim,"

**Author's Note**

So, thank you to Sophia Lele, Carllyyyyyyyyy, emilyroorose, Geniusboy1024 for reviewing!

Please give me your thoughts!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	20. Death Count

"Stop! Do not shoot! I repeat, Do not shoot! That girl is innocent!" I look up, and see Katniss and mother running up the stage. Katniss has papers clutched in her hand. If I could put my face in my hands, I would. The president has raised a hand to the firing squad to signal them to lower the weapons, but be prepared to shoot.

"What now?" The president is agitated.

"We have...proof. Prim is innocent!" They are out of breath, they must have been running a while.

The president rolls her eyes, and signals again to the firing squad, who raise their weapons. Boggs steps forward, out of the shadows in the wings of the stage. "Do you want to kill an innocent 12-year old in front of everyone?"

"She's not innocent!"

"Prove it."

She is spluttering now. "Well, it doesn't matter. If she didn't kill him, what did?"

"Smallpox." Katniss steps forward. "If you'd actually looked at the man, may he rest in peace, you would have seen the lesions on his feet, and in his mouth," she turns to me, "Prim, you said he had back trouble, right?" I nod. "That's a symptom of smallpox, Ms. President." Handing her the papers, she continues, "We had an autopsy done-"

"On whose authority?"

"Mine." Boggs steps forward again.

"As I was saying, the doctor wrote these notes. Read them. There's no question, he died of smallpox. Prim might have even helped the poor guy out of some misery in his death!"

"Still, she was wandering the corridors without permission!"

"So was Boggs, and the man who died. The one's already dead, but you gonna kill Boggs too?"

"No, but still-"

"With all due respect, I would like to free my daughter." My mother's voice is strong, and she stands almost as tall as the president, at her full height. The full ensemble is rather menacing.

"Very well." The president glares at me, as I am untied from the post, and helped to my feet. Katniss walks over to the podium, nearly shoving the president aside.

"People of 13. Many of you do not know me. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I ran from District 12 with all my family, to escape the capitol and its cruelties. We were apprehended on our way to the wilds, to live free of the hatefulness. We were assumed to be spies and thrown around by your president. My little sister, who is 12 years old, was taken prisoner, and almost killed, without proof of her guilt, by President Coin here. It was evident that she was innocent, with barely a glance at the dead man, but no, the president wanted to punish us. Will you stand for this? Or will you end her riegn of terror?"

And though no one knew who she was, Katniss' speech was very empowering, and the whole of 13 was screaming for Coin's impeachment. Suddenly, Boggs stumbles forward, pukes, and collapses.

"No one touch him! He may have smallpox! Do not go near him without a biohazard suit, or you could get killed!" Everyone backs up. It is complete chaos. Coin takes the podium back, and screeches until the crowd is quiet enough to hear her telling everyone to report back to their compartment in an orderly fashion, and for the most part, they do. A team of doctors with a stretcher, and bright orange suits walk up and pull Boggs to a containment room.

That night, I wake up to the sound of coughing. It's Posy. I walk over and find her lying on her cot, tears running down her face, and coughing hard. I get my mother, who helps me bring her to the hospital. They have developed a test for smallpox already, and find her to have it. They take her from us, make us change into clean, uncontaminated clothes, and leave. Posy is now not only scared, but alone.

I walk dejectedly back to our compartment. I flop on the bed, but can't sleep. By morning though, I find my way into sleep. When I awake, Posy's cot is gone, and all of her things. They are being cleaned, no doubt. Hazelle is in the hospital in a biohazard suit, sitting with little Posy. The doctors can't find anything to help her. They've been pumping all kinds of chemicals into her and all the small pox patients, trying to find a way to beat it out of the steadily growing number of patients. It's spreading like wildfire. It is very possible that it could become an epidemic.

My mother is the next to come down with it, and is curled on a hospital bed when they finally let me in. I just take her hand, and hold it. Days pass, and the doctors can't do anything. The number of dead slowly rises.

Then, hope peeks its head. I'm holding mother's hand, talking softly to her sleeping body, when she wakes up. She seems better than before, but she clearly has something on her mind, and wastes no time telling me what it is.

"There's a plant that can stop it. Pitcher plant. It will save us all." She gulps, and falls back into her deep slumber.

I hurry out of the containment room, strip off the suit, and run. I find Katniss, who grabs Gale from Posy's side, and pulls us to Coin.

"Ma'am, I know you hate us. But we have to work together on this. I know a way to stop the sickness. But you have to trust us, and let us find this plant."

"First of all, who is 'we' refering to? Second of all, why should I trust you?"

"'We' is the three of us, and you should trust us, because otherwise, you'll lose it all." She considers this, but still says no, and kicks us out of the office.

Gale returns to Posy, and Katniss and I trudge back to our room. I know Katniss is coming up with some kind of plan, but I don't care. If she won't let us save everyone, she will suffer.

The days pass by, the death count slowly rising. Then, it goes up one too many, as Posy's name is added to the list. The tears fall from everyone's eyes, as they take her body away. We go again to Coin, with the tears still fresh on our faces.

"President, the most adorable 4 year old in all of 13 just died of smallpox. What other names do you want added to that list?"

"Fine, go! It doesn't matter, it's been classified as an epidemic, officially. The death count is just going to rise!"

"Not once we return, that's a promise."

**Author's Note**

Thanks to KatnissEverdeen2, Sophia Lele, Geniusboy1024, TheMostRandomOfWriters, jenna2468, carmencielle,


	21. Pitcher Plant

Katniss and Gale get their bows back and I receive a small handgun. Though I doubt I'll use it, it is probably good to have with us, in case of some animal. I shudder at the thought. All the preparations are rushed through. We are given sturdy boots, that kind of fit, and baskets to collect the leaves from the pitcher plants.

Katniss and I try to talk to Mother, but the pox has made her very slow in the mind, and she cannot answer our questions well, so Katniss goes online, and tries to find out what she can.

The doctors can't do anything to help these dying people, and this makes us rush even more. We gather some food to take, and are out of 13 by nighfall.

We walk just to the tree line, opposite of where we entered 13, two weeks ago. So much has happened in those two weeks. We pitch our small tent, and fall asleep quickly. We have a long day tomorrow and will need all the sleep we can get.

Morning comes too fast, as I awake, not last up this time. Katniss and Gale are still snoring away. I crawl out of the tent, and sit. I realize, this was the first night I haven't had nightmares, since in the arena. Maybe the terrors are gone for good!

I get to watch the sun wake up, which is something I've missed seeing. I spot a small bird's nest, not far from me, and walk over to swipe some eggs. I am frying them up, when Katniss comes up behind me.

"Good morning," She stretches and yawns, then sees what I'm cooking and smiles. "My favorite. You always make them perfectly." I grin, and hand her some on the metal plates we were handed as we left last night. Gale wakes up while we eat, burning our tongues with the hot food.

He eats two helpings, and belches loudly. He excuses himself, after Katniss punches him playfully. He winks at her, and speaks to Katniss. "So, we have a big day. You did some research about it, right? What can you tell me about this plant that we're finding?"

"Well, it is pink, yellow, red or green colored. It kind of looks like a pitcher, and it has liquid in the bottom. They supposedly grow around here. It's a carnivorous plant, but don't worry, it only eats flies."

"So, let's head out. We've got a lot of looking to do." We gather our tent and sleeping bags, and start walking.

Traipsing through the woods, we search all around, low, high, left and right. The plants are nowhere to be found. Several times, we find a plant that has curled leaves, or is the right color, but each time, there's nothing. We stop under the hot sun for lunch, and make a feast of a canned stew. Not very tasty, but it's still food. Once we finish eating, we grab all of our trash, and head out again.

We keep our steady march, walking back and forth, fanning farther out from 13 each time, with no luck. Maybe our luck's run out, and we've come this far to lose to this disease. But with all the goodbyes I've had to say, I can't stand to say it again.

The days slowly trickle by, as we push farther and farther into the wilds. Hope has left us, and we know there's barely a chance in finding this plant, though we have to try for Mother, and all of 13. So we continue tromping through undergrowth, eating canned junk, and searching high and low for hope peeking its leafy head out from the dank trees.

After five days of hiking through muck, and finding nothing, we are about to head back, defeated. Our food supply has been diminished to nothingness, and our hope decreased even more. Then, suddenly, Gale spots one. We look up, invigorated, only to find, it's just another curled leaf. But Katniss points out something just past it, that could be it, our legendary Pitcher Plant. We trudge up, expecting another phony.

But it's not! It really is a pitcher plant! We jump for joy-okay not literally-as Katniss strips it of its leaves, and root. Gale spots another, and then we look around, realizing that we are standing a field of them! We get as many as we can, until the baskets are overfilling, and rush back to 13. It takes another day to get back, and we are itching to get there. Katniss marks the way to the pitcher plant field with rocks, in case we need to return.

When we get there, it takes a few hours for them to send soldiers up to get us inside, after all, there isn't really a door to unlock to get in. We are rushed to the hospital in a frenzy, where they prep the leaves, and start administering them to the sickest people first, and then onto everyone else.

It's only hours later, once everyone's been medicated that we find out who else died, and the shock pours over me like a rushing waterfall.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to carmencielle, jenna2468, Sophia Lele, Geniusboy1024, Daisy Zephyr, and alex for reviewing.

Please review! I want to hear your feedback!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	22. Return

No one could have foreseen her death. I doubt anyone even stopped to consider the possibility. But she's been officially pronounced dead. I'm sure there will be a huge ceremony, after all, she was the president. Although, not many people seem to like her. As I walk down the halls, I notice that there's a lot more people than the first time I trudged through here. I shudder as I remember that day, not too long in the past.

I hear snippets of conversation, everyone is talking about Coin's death. One group here is being respectful of the dead, and giving her memory at least a couple days of praise for her few good deeds, though they don't seem very endearing. This group over there is the opposite, describing her as tyrannical and overpowering. Another group seems divided, one half in her favor, one half against. It's almost funny, the differences from one group to the next.

Personally, I don't really know how I feel about her. She did try to kill me, after all, but she honestly thought I was a capitol spy. Still, she had almost no evidence. But she _was_ trying to protect her people, I think. I just don't know what to think about that woman.

I nearly walk into a towering person, who stares at me, knowing who I am, but not sure whether to trust me or not. I give them a small apology, and continue to head back to our compartment. It's nearly 'lights out' and I don't think I could find our room without the lights of 13 to guide me. Once inside, I find Hazelle putting Rory to bed. There's no sign of Vick. Seeing me, she smiles a sad kind of smile, one that has not yet stopped mourning. My mind flickers to Posy's small, round face and I can hardly hold back tears. In the back of my mind, I am silently hoping that Vick is not gone as well.

"Vick?" is all can get past the lump in my throat.

"He's in the hospital. He was one of the first to get medicine. Gale is with him, and Katniss is with your mother. She not doing well. The doctors think it might be too late." She looks me straight in the eye, and says, "You are not to go to her tonight. Katniss has enough to deal with. In the morning, I will talk to Katniss, and see how your mother is doing, and see if you may go to her...I'm sorry." I breathe in, forcing myself not to cry. What if I don't get to say goodbye? What if she doesn't make it through the night? I nod, not really understanding her meaning, and crawl onto my bunk. I reach into my pocket, feeling the cold metal surface of the flashlight I took from the bag while we were out in the woods. I will see my mother tonight.

The lights go out, suddenly, and I can barely see through the dim light emanating from the special lights that stay on for ten minutes after dark, in case someone got caught outside their room. Hazelle goes to her bunk, and falls asleep in minutes. I wait in silence, as the dim lights go out, and snoring fills the room. I force myself to wait for nearly an hour of silent torture. I quietly slip out of the bunk, and across the small floor, wincing at every screeching creak, and every thundering step, sure each one is my downfall. The door comes open, and I step outside.

It is very dim, but there are emergency lights outside. I had not realized they were there. There is not a soul in either direction, so I walk the path to the hospital. There are tons of lights on there, and everyone is rushing around like crazy. There is a frenzy as doctors rush to help the sickest patients. No one stops me, or even warns me to put on a bio-suit. Looking around, I see that the biohazard stuff has faded into the background with the influx of patients, and in turn, visitors. On a far bunk, I spot Vick, and Gale. Vick is sitting up, looking exhausted, but otherwise all right. Gale looks like he's about to fall over.

Then I see Katniss, hunched over, asleep beside my mother's bed. She has dark circles under her eyes. She must have gone straight to her without stopping to sleep, after our 'adventure'. I rush over to them, and take up my mother's slack hand. Seeing her like this, weak, lying still on the bed, breathing raspy breaths, makes me want to just curl up next to her and cry. Her eyes flutter open.

"Prim, you're safe." she manages to rasp.

"Yes, Mom. I'm right here, completely safe." She smiles. I pull up a worn folding chair, and just sit next to her, stroking her hand, and murmuring nonsense.

I wake up with something hard and cold pressed against my cheek. Startled, I look around, to find I'm in the hospital next to my mother. I smile when I see her. The color is slowly, but surely returning to her face. She is sleeping more peacefully than before, and her pulse seems somehow stronger. The plants definitly did something. She'll be all right.

Looking over my shoulder, I see Hazelle come in, glare at me at first, but her gaze softens. Rory is behind her, and he jumps up to see Vick, and make sure he's okay. I smile at the sight of them, all crowded around Vick.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to emilyroorose, GeniusBoy1024, Hermione, jenna2468, Invader Vyn, and Sophia Lele for reviewing!

Please keep giving your opinion!

Vale, (goodbye or farewell in Latin)

Michela Snow


	23. Funeral

As the pitcher plant leaves works its magic through 13, the hospital slowly sends patients home. Every day there are less and less people lying on beds, surrounded by family and friends. No one else has died of the pox, since we brought the plant. The doctors are able to focus more on the smaller things, like twisted ankles and colds. My mother is one of the last of the smallpox victims to be released, and we slowly walk her back to our compartment. Hazelle, Gale, Rory and Vick envelop us in a huge hug. Our family is whole again.

The next day, and announcement is made, that a mass funeral will be held at 1600 in the amphitheater. Citizens and doctors are to wear their gray uniform, while soldiers are to wear their dress uniform. It's already getting close to 4:00, so we get dressed in clean clothes. Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Mother and I pull on the drab gray clothes we wear every day, while Gale and Katniss put on their black uniforms. Their last names are sewn on the left side, under the emblem of 13. They are both ranked as privates, the lowest rank, due to the fact that they've had about a day of training between them. Their private's emblem is sewn on both arms between their elbow and shoulder. Katniss pulls her long hair back into a braid down her back.

We slowly troop towards the amphitheater area. When we enter the huge room, I realize that it's the same room that I was nearly killed in. I guess that's the biggest room they have. My hands shake as we take our designated seats. Looking around at the huge room, it is filled even more than it was at my execution. I guess people are more interested in this than watching a 12 year old die. On the stage, there are two podiums set up. Boggs, equipped with a cane, walks slowly up to one of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here to today to bid farewell to a great many people. This disease swept its cold, death-blackened hand through our midst, killing nearly 600 people, including our president. Today, we remember those dear to all of us.

The names of the dead will now be read as the ashes are released." I am a bit taken aback at the fact that they cremate people here. At home, when someone dies, a few prayers are said, and they are buried. After that, there is a celebration of their life, not some kind of tear-bringing, silent ceremony. But I suppose everywhere there are different customs. And I guess if you live underground, you can't really be buried. Still, I wish we could say goodbye to Posy our way.

Two women walk up to the podiums, taking turns, going back and forth reading the never-ending list of names. Behind them is a small window, out of which a man is gently releasing ashes. I am sure that it is not all of them, the urn he is holding is much too small to fit all of it. Though, who knows, I don't know much about cremation, after all.

I am very surprised when they read Coin's name. "Hillary Coin, our president." If they hadn't said the last bit, I wouldn't have thought it was her. Never in a million years would I have thought that such a feminine name would go with such a harsh woman. I tune out the names, not wanting to hear the dead, even though I didn't know most of them. Hazelle bursts into tears at "Posy Hawthorne." I can hardly hold back tears myself. Rory and Vick had been behaving well, sitting still, very quiet. Their faces fall when they hear their little sister's name, and see their older brother and mother's sad faces. They are just a little too young yet to fully understand death, but they can tell this is a very serious, sad ceremony.

The list goes on and on, not ever seeming to come to a close. One of the speaker's voices break at one of the names, and she can't seem to get it out. The other woman smiles sympathetically, and says the name for her, and continues. The first speaker seems to swallow, and is able to continue with the rest of the names. I feel so horrible for her. The name must have been that of a family member.

The ceremony drones on, and it feels like a layer of misery settles over the people like a blanket. Finally, the last name is called, "Eva Zylone." There is a pause, and Boggs walks back up. The speakers exit the stage, as Boggs gives a small speech. He calls for a moment of silence.

After about a minute, he continues. "Now, I have one more thing to do. Though we lost many in this epidemic, we would have lost many more if it hadn't been for a few heroes. Could the Everdeens and Gale Hawthorne please come up here?" We walk onto the stage, Katniss and I helping mother up the stairs. We stand up next to Boggs.

"These four people saved us all with the pitcher plant. We would like to honor them with a Medal of Bravery. Katniss, Prim and Gale ventured into the unknown with only the descriptions of a plant from Marian Everdeen. Marian lay sick from of the pox, in the hospital, but without her, there was no hope." He pins a gold and red pin onto her gray uniform.

"Prim Everdeen, you are a citizen and not even 13 years old, and yet you went out into the Wilds, and helped bring back the saving plant." He pins an identical one onto my uniform. "Privates Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, you were here for barely three days, and you showed heroism that equals that of our oldest veterans. For this you receive these medals." He pins theirs on under their last names on their uniforms. They have slightly different ones, with orange on it in place of the red. He steps back and the crowd politely claps.

"I know this is a hard time for everyone. Things will be tough with the lessened amount of people. But let these four people be your inspiration to keep pushing through. Don't ever forget those who have moved on, but take it in stride, and let it strengthen you."

**Author's Note**

Thank you to Hermione, Geniusboy1024, jenna2468, Sophia Lele, and Invader Vyn for reviewing!

Your feedback really helps!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	24. One Busy Day

We head back to our compartment, and talk, reminiscing about the little ball of happiness named Posy, like we would have in 12. It is peaceful, as I fall asleep.

The squeak of the old floorboards jerks me awake. My breath quickens as I wake from a Hunger Games nightmare. My heart rate slows as I remember where I am, in a safe room, not up a tree hiding from Cato. I turn over, trying to all back asleep, but for some reason, Peeta's face is in my mind. Peeta, whose love Katniss ignored, running off and marrying someone else. The Hunger Games refuse to stop haunting me for the rest of the night, and I don't sleep well.

When I wake up, Katniss and Gale are gone, and my mother is forcing me into my gray uniform.

"The medical team is going to analyze you to see if you will be eligible to train to be a doctor. You're a bit young, but they saw how you acted in the hospital. You weren't fazed by anything in there, and they need people like that. So, they'll ask you some questions, and just see if you're what they're looking for." Mother forces breakfast into me, and I gulp it down, already nervous. To be a doctor! That would be so cool! I always help mother at home, with the patients that come in, so maybe they'll agree to train me!

"When?"

"In 15 minutes. But right about now, there's supposed to be an announcement, about who knows what."

As if on cue, the PA system crackles on. "Hello, everyone. First of all, don't panic, there is nothing wrong. We just have one announcement. As our president is currently unable to serve in her duty, Vice President Austin Robertson will be taking her place. He was inaugurated in a closed room ceremony last night. You are to show him the respect you would have shown to President Coin. And now, he will be giving a short speech, to begin his term."

"Good Morning, citizens of 13. This is Austin here. I just want to say a few things. I know we've been through hardship, with the epidemic, but there is hope on the horizon. Rebellion is bubbling under the surface of the districts. All we need is a spur to start the ball rolling, and the capitol will be ours to take down. We have the power to destroy the horrible tyrants who forced us into hiding, and ensnare the districts in their evil games. The districts hold everything the capitol uses, and when they stop supplying the food source, and the capitol will be easy pickings.

Tonight they air the beginnings of the Quarter Quell, at 1900. You can watch what will be known as the last Games to ever take place! Once we take down the capitol, there will be no more murder of innocent children! So stand with me, and the capitol will fall!" There's a crackle as the loudspeaker turns off.

A rebellion. We run from the horrors of the capitol to find ourselves caught in the crossfire of a rebellion. I can't help thinking about how ironic it all is.

My mother pops my thought bubble, pulls me to my feet, and shoves me out the door. We rush to the hospital, where my mother talks to one of the doctors, telling them we're meeting a Dr. Nate Bradley. They point us toward a menacing-looking office, and we walk inside. The room is very empty, no pictures or diplomas, or anything at all, except a small wall clock. There's a desk, with a man sitting in a chair behind it. We sit in the two simple, cushioned chairs in front of the desk.

"I am Dr. Bradley. You are Marian and Primrose Everdeen?"

"Yes, that's us." My mother nods eagerly.

"Marian, you excel in herbal medicine, is this correct?"

"Yes. Back in District 12, we had no real medicine, so I was the closest thing to a doctor."

"Very well. Considering the reputation you already have here, we would like you to take up the position of Apothecary Adviser. You will work with our doctors to come up with different cures for diseases, using plants instead of medical technology. As you've seen, there are some things that modern medicine cannot help, though your plants can." Mother nods. "See this person here, " he hands her a slip of paper with words that I cannot make out, "And we'll get you situated."

He stops, looking at mother as though waiting for something to happen. "I'd like to speak to Prim alone. You may go." He is very curt, rushing though things as though he has no time. She nods, looks at me, and reluctantly leaves the room.

"Now, Prim. I've seen the way you acted in the hospital toward your mom, and some of the other patients. You were not daunted by anything you saw there, no matter how gruesome. You are very young, but it seems that you've already had your mother to teach you. And, we'll need more doctors if the rebellion truly does begins. So, if you agree, we will begin teaching you our medicine here, and you can become a doctor."

I'm guessing that my face was totally lit up when he said I could be a doctor. "I'll do it!"

"Good. You will receive a schedule of your training courses tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, go, I have a meeting with a patient after this."

I'm tripping over myself in my haste to leave. Practically shaking with glee, I cannot wait for tomorrow, and starting my classes. The rest of the day flies by in my excitement, and not much happens. I eagerly tell Katniss everything about today. Mother seems very please with her new position. It's not until late, after dinner, at 1900 that anything interesting occurs.

We congregate in a room with a television, and we watch President Snow read the card telling the theme of the Quarter Quell.

"This 75th Hunger Games, will be a Quarter Quell. This year, the tributes will be pulled from the existing pool of victors as a reminder that the capitol had the power to take down the rebels then, and still do, even the strongest of the strong, wherever you may be."

**Author's Note**

Okay, I know that the wording of the Quarter Quell theme is not exactly the same as in _Catching Fire_ but I think Snow rigs it anyway.

So, thanks to Hermione, 1HUNGERGAMESFAN, teamGale143, Dani, Sophia Lele, and jenna2468 for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	25. Reaping, again

What will happen when I'm not there? I'm the only living female victor in 12. And if I'm not there to be reaped, what will the capitol do? Surely they'll realize I'm not there pretty quickly, we've been gone for weeks, missing school, and Gale and Katniss haven't been at the Hob. Someone will surely tell that we're not there, but what then? According to Snow, the reapings are being shown live. I'll have to watch, to see what happens.

From that day on, I am like a robot, just going through the motions, without animation, too woried to care. Will they hurt my friends at home?

A white uniform has replaced by gray one, and I attend medical classes with the hospital. My courses are: Modern Medicine and its Applications; A History of Medicine and Disease; and Basic Army Medication. My classes are very small, with only six or seven of the same people in each class, but I am by far the youngest. Everyone else is at least 25 years old.

Dr. Bradley has regular meetings with me to ensure I am keeping up. But I don't think he needs to worry. I am doing well, the classes are pretty easy. I'm a little nervous, in a few weeks, they are letting us work with real live patients, to see how we react! They could stop us from finishing our classes. But that worry has been forced to the back of my mind because today is the reaping.

My heart pounds as I sit in front of another community television. My family has no idea where I am. I don't want them to know. I don't want to be with them when Effie Trinket reads my name. They slowly go through each district, one by one, drawing out the torture.

In the beginning, there are some younger tributes, who were careers. They seem excited to be going back. But the further they go into the districts, the older the tributes get, and the more wasted their bodies are. There are morphling addicts and frail old people. One lady from four jumps up to volunteer for a sobbing woman, but the other tribute from there is very young, about Katniss' age. I catch his name from the mumblings here in 13, it's Finnick. Finnick Odair.

In one district a lady pries three children off her to walk onto the stage. In another, I recognize a tribute, her name is Johanna. She managed to win her games by pretending she was weak. By the time people realized she was deadly, she'd already won. That was a very good strategy, in my opinion, but she obviously can't play that card this time. In Rue's district, a man named Chaff and a woman named Seeder are chosen. In the background, I see small families huddled together to keep warm. I can't help but wonder if one of them is Rue's.

Finally, they get to District 12. The male victor is called first. "Haymitch Abernathy" is the only male victor. I can barely watch as he stumbles on stage, more drunk than his first debut. My heart goes out to him. I can hardly believe that Haymitch is back in the games. He surely cannot make it, he'll surely go into withdrawal from alcohol in the arena.

Effie reaches into the female's bucket, and feels around for a minute. My story is not well known here in thirteen, though my name is, so I'm thinking there will be turmoil when they announce my name. I back behind a pole, to watch without being seen. Effie pulls out the tiny slip of paper, and very slowly unfolds it. By now, my heart is about to burst through my ribs. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Primrose Everdeen" The name thunders through the TV to the people sitting in front of it, who gasp, and immediately plunge into a heated discussion, about whether it is me, or someone else with my name. Effie calls my name again, her eyes searching the crowd for my face. Obviously she cannot find me, and she turns to the mayor, who has a pained look on his face.

"Prim, I truly hate to say this, but if you do not come out now, bad things will come to pass in 12. This is a not threat, but a foreshadowing of the horrors of the capitol that will come, if you do not show your face." He is sweating, because he knows that I am not here, but has to do this, in order to save himself. I feel like rushing through the television to leap onto the stage, to save my friends, but I know that isn't possible.

Suddenly, the screen darkens, but not before I can catch a glimpse of the hovercrafts landing, peacekeepers rushing out into the crowd, and Maria and Lizzy's faces, as they are pulled aside, to be questioned or worse.

Snow comes back on when the screen becomes light again.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. There is no reason to panic, there is nothing wrong. It was just some confusion in District 12 that is being solved as we speak. The games will commence as planned, and there will be no other problems. Thank you for your patience as we solve these issues."

**Author's Note**

I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry!

Thank you to Sophia Lele, Invader Vyn and carmenciele for reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	26. Missing Victor

My heart nearly stops at the sight of Maria and Lizzy, being shoved into the hovercraft. I wanted to run to 12, to save them, though I know I can't. I'd bet that little slip was an accident. No one in their right mind would show that. Someone will probably pay. Suddenly, I am grabbed by a soldier, and rushed to President Robertson's office.

"So, Prim. It seems you have some explaining to do. Tell me what is going on." He speaks as I am pushed into a chair..

"Well, I guess President Coin didn't really get the chance to explain us to you. My family and I-"

"Your family is?"

"Me, my mother, Marian, my sister Katniss, her...her husband, Gale, and his brothers, Rory and Vick, his mother Hazelle and Posy, his sister, who was killed in the epidemic. We ran from District 12 the day I came home from the games. That was why she was so quick to try to kill me, she didn't trust us. Of course, we saved 13 from the smallpox, so eventually, we gained her trust. My sister is training to be a soldier in your army."

"Hmm. Your story checks out, but why run?"

"Would you have wanted to stay after being put through the games?"

"No, of course not. But still, you obviously couldn't have known what was out here."

"Katniss and Gale can hunt. We were going to go to the Wilds, to live free, but your soldiers had other plans."

"Very well. We cannot turn you over to the capitol, you know where we are, and they could torture it out of you."

"So what then? They'll know I'm hiding, and they'll try to find me, no matter what it takes."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Until then, I have my eyes on you."

I nod and walk out of his office. Great, another powerful person with their 'eye on me'. I walk back to the compartment, worry eating me alive. I can't sleep, I can't focus, I can't work. I just sit in our compartment, for nearly a day and half. I am so overcome with pure fear that Maria and Lizzy won't be okay.

Suddenly my mother bursts in, face tear-streaked, and flustered. "You have to come with me. Now!"

"What is it?" I jump up worried the worst has happened. "What's wrong, who's hurt?" My eyes are wide, searching her face. She can't seem to speak, but she grabs my arm, pulling me with her. She takes me to a conference room not far from our room.

There I find Katniss, Rory, Vick, Gale and Hazelle, the president, and Boggs, all sitting at a large table. There is a television, army walkie-talkie, and a regular radio on the table. Everyone looks very distressed.

"What is going on?" Worried cannot even begin to describe what I am feeling right now. The small crowd sitting in front of me seems to exchange a look. Finally Katniss speaks.

"They...um," She bites her lip, "they bombed twelve." I am speechless. You can pack so much into three small words.

"Did anyone-"

"No. No one got out, except Haymitch, but that's not really a plus for him." Her voice is grim.

"This is my fault. I should have stayed in twelve, none of this would have happened." My voice cracks as I burst into tears. Mother puts her arms around me, comforting me, though nothing can really help. No one tries to counter that statement, because what is there to say? It's true. It is my fault. I am the cause of the massacre of 12. I thought leaving it all behind would help!

Out of the silence, the television crackles on. There stands Snow, gruesome and nasty-looking as ever.

"Panem. Today we have had to get rid of a menace, that defied the Capitol. Let the destruction of District 12 stand to be an example, of what happens when you refuse to do as we wish. The little rebel, Primrose Everdeen, is dead. The games will commence as normal this year, and on, into the future. Do not let yourself be crushed by following these idiots."

There is silence in the conference room, until a man explodes through the door. At first I do not recognize him, until I realize who it is. It's the gamemaker. The one that I helped back in the training center. He probably had something to do with the bombing. I run forward, shoving him against the wall.

"Grab a knife! The capitol is here! He is from the capitol!" No one moves. "Come on! This is a gamemaker! Help me out here!" The president walks forward. "Thank you! At least someone is going to help me."

"Prim, let go of him."

"What? Why would I do that?" I am startled, and surprised

"He's on our side. This is Pluratch Heavensbee. He is a spy for us."

"A spy. Oh. Oh." I release Pluratch. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's good that you are so careful. No harm, no foul." He takes a seat. I sit across from him. Now I feel horrible. I attacked a guy who's probably going to help us out.

"Now. Here is your spur. You want a rebellion? Well it's sitting right in front of you. We need to counteract Snow's speech. I can see Prim here making a speech, showing she's still alive and fighting. And most importantly, that the capitol bombed an entire district to kill her, and they failed."

"Can we make it air during a required capitol broadcast? That would ensure that the people will be watching." The president seems already on board with Pluratch's idea.

"Good plan. Tonight is supposed to be the presentation of the tributes anyways, so that will be perfect."

"Then, you'd better get working on Prim."

"Yes, you're right, Prim, come with me, we'll make you look amazing!" And I am pulled away to be made again, into another picture perfect game piece.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to Geniusboy1024, Hermione, Sophia Lele, jenna2468, emilyroorose, InvaderVyn for reviewing

Please tell me what you think!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	27. War

So the prep team here in thirteen dresses me all in black, and puts my hair in a long braid. They begin to put makeup on me, but are forced to remove most of it, when Pluratch returns to see me, after all, I am only 13. They pin the small mockingjay pin onto the shirt. It has been my defining feature, I am never shown without it.

Then, onto a small platform I go, dragged there by the prep team. I am handed a small card containing my speech, which I memorize quickly as smoke begins to billow around my feet. How Pluratch managed to get this all together is a mystery, but somehow everything is working. There's even a small camera crew, just two men. Armed with huge cameras, they begin to shoot.

On Pluratch's cue, I stand, and begin my speech. "People of Panem. This is Primrose Everdeen speaking. I am not dead. I watched the capitol bomb all of District 12, my home, though everyone there was utterly innocent. Each year they take your children, and put them through hell. Will you continue to stand for that? Do you want to see them kill more innocent people? I certainly don't! So join the rebellion, and fight for a true freedom, one that doesn't require the torture of children! Fight with me, and end the abomination that has claimed our lives!"

As I got towards the end of the speech, my voice started getting louder and louder, until I was shouting. The entire room had fallen silent. I could almost hear the whir of the cameras. Then the sound of clapping hands erupted through the small space, every echo finding its way back to me. Pluratch walked forward, and helped me down, off the platform.

"That was truly inspiring. I don't think we even need to shoot it again. You can go, but don't wash off the makeup until you've seen it air tonight."

I blushed, thanked him and everyone, and rushed out, to get to my classes. I was late, of course, and the teacher would not let me forget it the whole class. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my back, though they seem unsure what to think of me. I can understand that, all they know is that I was a tribute, that survived, and made it to here somehow. And that I somehow caused a bombing in District 12.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, as I wait for the showing tonight on baited breath. Who knows how the capitol will react, what they will do to the districts because of this.

Finally, it is time. My family and I are brought back to the conference room, where we watch Caesar and the President's speeches, and the tributes in their chariots, being pulled by the silvery horses, begin the trek around the small circle. I can see that some stylists have tried to jazz up their tributes, by adding fiery pieces to their costumes. It doesn't work. The last chariot enters the circle, and I wonder when the 13 people will get through. Haymitch stands alone, dressed in what looks like a simple black suit. But Cinna has outdone himself again, and the suit comes alive, seeming to burn like an ember.

Suddenly, instead of Haymitch in his chariot, there's just me standing there. I look tall, and strong and powerful, and nothing like myself. I begin my speech, but only get about halfway through when it switches back to the chariots. It is a battle of the techies, and we are winning. I finish my speech, shouting at the capitol, and the screen goes black. The chariots are pulled up, and then, something seems to happen. Out of nowhere, in the sky, bombs begin to drop, not on the chariot ring, but a few miles away. You can see the plumes of smoke rising in the background.

And then the camera is on our president, who is addressing Snow. "You see those plumes of smoke, rising in the distance? Do you know what we've hit? Your precious arena, your sole form of torture, has been decimated. There is no way you can rebuild it in time-" and the screen flashes back to the chariots, where there is utter chaos. People are running this way and that, and terror is flashing through their eyes, as Snow takes back the reigns.

"Panem, and people of District 13. Hear me now. I am officially declaring war on the rebels of 13. Any district idiotic enough to join them will pay the price. This has gone far enough. The rebels have disrupted our way of life. All peacekeeper forces will go against you, President Robertson, are you ready?" And the screen went dark, dramatically, and did not light up again.

Clapping ensued and I joined in. I never thought I'd see two presidents fight like that! The applause dies down, and what this really means settles in. The last war we had ended up causing the Hunger Games. And all of our soldiers will be called in to fight as well, most won't return. That means Katniss and Gale will be in the line of fire.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to Sophia Lele, jenna2458, emilyroorose, Lalalazzz, carmencielle, and InvaderVyn for reviewing!

I really appreciate hearing from you, so please keep reading and reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	28. Notes

After the scene with the chariots, things went downhill in thirteen. Day after day more and more soldiers were deported to fight the capitol, and day after day, more people came back to the hospital.

I am at war with myself. Half of me believes that the bombing of twelve was completely my fault, for leaving, while the other half wants to believe that the capitol would have done something equally horrid regardless. I don't know what to think!

The slow, boring classes we were taking end abruptly, and we are put into a crash course for medicine. They teach us everything we needed for when we are sent out to help on the field. I pick up on everything easily, but one person in the group has troubles, and afterward, I never see him in class again. Today we are being put into the hospital as temporary staff. The teachers want to make sure that we won't freak out at the sight of blood.

So they[the 13 people] take the six of us and set us up to receive patients, being hovercrafted in from the battlefield, or just from around thirteen.

The first woman to come in seems extremely wary to be treated by someone so young, but with a few kind words, she lightens up. She says she's been coughing a lot, and her throat's been hurting. So I check her temperature, and look at her throat, and sure enough, she has strep throat. As I treat her, she tells me that she is a cook here, and that they've been making food to send with the troops. My mind flashes to Katniss and Gale, who are going to be deported any day now. But I steel myself, and prescribe the meds she needs.

I scour my hands and wait, as the next person enters. He has a bad cut across his arm. It is bleeding still, and looks rather nasty. But I've seen worse at home, with all the coal mining accidents. I wash it out with the special antiseptic stuff used here, and the man winces. It is pretty strong stuff, after all. Now cleaned, the cut is looking much better. I rub an ointment on it, to prevent infection, and bind it up for him. He closes and opens his fist, testing his hurt arm.

"That feels much better! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." I smile.

And he was off, followed by yet another person, who is wheeled in on a gurney. This man had about a dozen tracker jacker stings. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of him, but I swallow and get to work. I cannot let him see my fear.

As I fix him up, he tells me what happened to him. His platoon was hiking through the streets in the capitol, where there were supposed to be no pods. They were wrong. As they walked, he said that it was very quiet, until they ran into the first pod. Three men died there, from poison darts, exploding out of the ground. They were more cautious as they continued forth, but not cautious enough, because according to him, they ran into about 15 different pods, all at once.

"There was no way to have forseen it. All of a sudden, it seemed like the ground exploded. Pods opened everywhere, spewing death everywhere. There was a noxious gas in one; a rope that wrapped around victim's necks; a stunning ray of light, that killed anyone near it instantly; one just shot bullets in every direction."

He and one other person survived out of all sixty of their platoon, and he was the one better off. The medics traveling 100 feet behind them survived, and were able to get these two into a hovercraft home, just in time, because the man is slowly fading into Death's hands.

His voice is becoming incoherent. Then, the hallucinations start. He calls to a woman, Patricia. He seems to think she is dying or is dead. "Don't leave me!" is all he says, over and over.

I work all the harder, trying to fix him. The first and most important thing to do is remove the stingers, which I do. I apply the poultice, that pulls the venom from the monstrous sores. I force his mouth open, and pour in the medicine he needs. He has begun shaking, and I cannot work fast enough. He is moving around too much, so into his arm goes a sedative, and he goes limp. I lay him down, and quickly finish working. With the poultice I put on them working its magic, the stings slowly shrink in size. I bind the wounds, and the color is slowly returning to his face.

He will be all right. My heart slows, and I send the man off to a temporary room, for him to recover in. The day goes on, anticlimactic compared to this patient. At 1500 hours, they send us home, while they discuss the way we acted today. They need to decide which of us will be deported, to follow the different platoons, aiding simple wounds, and helping with sick people.

I head back to our compartment. It's empty. I walk forward, and see a note on the table. It's from Hazelle.

_Prim~_

_They asked me to work in the kitchen today, and I couldn't say no. Your_

_mother is working today, and Katniss and Gale are getting physicals _

_before they are deported at 0600 tomorrow. Please keep an eye on Rory_

_and Vick, and I'll be back soon!_

_~Hazelle_

I cannot believe that tomorrow may mean never seeing Katniss or Gale again. I don't want to say goodbye, though I know I must.

A knock on the door startles me, and it makes me jump. I get up, and open the door. There stands a younger kid, with a humongous messenger bag slung across his chest.

"Primrose Everdeen?"

"That's me."

"Letter for you." He hands me a folded up piece of paper, and walks away. On the front is my name, and our compartment number. I open it.

_Primrose Everdeen__, _Please report to station 934 at _0600 hours_ on _September 22_. Bring only what is absolutely required for day-to-day living, as you will be provided with all equipment you may need. Please avoid bringing any extraneous items. Say all goodbyes before reporting on Tuesday.

Signed,

_President Austin Robertson_

**Author's Note**

Thank you to Hermione, jenna2468, Primlover, Havoc Chaos, emilyroorose for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	29. Into Battle

I know Boggs is a commander for the star squad, but he is not that commander in this. Do not think of him as that.

Katniss and Gale are stuck in training and are unable to join us for dinner. We sit in an unbreakable silence, unsure of what to say. Tomorrow marks the day when I go onto the battlefield. Tomorrow marks my goodbyes. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to. Why does goodbye have to be so hard to say?

My heart breaks as Rory hugs me, too short to reach very high. He has tears running down his face, because somehow he knows that tonight may be the last time he sees me. I smile down at him, as I bring my tray to the trash bin in the mess hall. It has been near empty for many days. All of 13 has been empty. And quiet, too quiet.

So we walk back to our tiny compartment, and I toss together the things I am taking with me. I know that I can take almost nothing, so I choose one of the things I brought with me from my home. I look between the blue ribbon, and the picture of my friends and me. I can't decide! I tie the ribbon around the picture and throw them both into the bag.

I am pushed into bed by my mother, who wants me to get to sleep early. And I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The small alarm clock I have right next to my bed wakes me up early. I dress in the dark, quickly putting on the crisp white uniform given to medics. I pick up the small bag I put together last night, and lean over to kiss goodbye to my mother. She jumps slightly as a tear falls onto her face, but doesn't wake up.

I turn away, and Katniss and Gale follow suit. We walk together, and not one word is said. Not one word is needed. Katniss separates first. I walk forward, pretending I don't see them exchange a long, lingering kiss. This is their moment, I won't ruin it by spectating. Gale catches up with me, only to depart quickly, giving me a quick hug, and a short farewell, "I'll see you in a few weeks, sis. Deal?" I nod, and he runs to catch a hovercraft.

I pick up the pace, not wanting to be late. The hallways are filled with people from who knows where. I never would have thought there were this many people, especially with how empty it's been lately. I find my hangar deck with no trouble, and dash in. I report to the commander, and I am completely surprised to find Boggs.

"You're the commander?" I can't help the surprise in my voice.

"That's 'sir' to you, Prim." he says this with a wink, and a small chuckle in his throat. But his eyes betray him, sadness clouding them.

"What-"

"I'm sorry, I really cannot talk. I have to check people in." I nod, and stand off to the side of a group of adults in camo. They stare at me, eyes like daggers. I shy away, against the side of the hovercraft. They talk in low whispers, and I hear my name flashing through their conversation. They must be upset that a 13 year-old is their medic, but wait till one of them needs my help. I'll show them what age means.

About ten minutes pass, and suddenly Boggs is loading people onto the hovercraft. It is larger inside than you'd think, looking at it from the outside. There are about 25 camo-clad men and women crammed into the hovercraft. There is silence as we are flown to the drop spot. From there, Boggs explains how this will work.

Our mission is to get into the President's Mansion. There are many other small groups like ours that are doing the same. Once we get to the mansion, we'll receive more information. I am handed a small handgun, and bag of medical supplies, as I exit the craft. I am to follow about 100 feet behind the group, in case they stumble upon a missed pod. We will be traveling along abandoned civilian roads, so there could be tons of pods.

Up ahead of the group I see five of our people, running ahead. They must be scouts, trying to set off pods, so we don't accidently. Boggs is pointing in different directions, probably showing them which way to go.

And we start. I linger back behind the marching set of 20 people, jumping every time I hear a pod burst. When I get to the area where the scouts had already passed, I see bits of pods lying on the ground. I skirt a pile of lethal-looking spikes, and small pool of a greenish liquid, that is slowly melting the asphalt.

I try to avoid looking too closely at the contents of the exploded pods, instead watching ahead, in case someone gets hit. And I'm right on time to see one of the scouts being pierces with a long golden stake. He tries to dodge it, but it clips his arm. I run forward, through the ever-marching people, to the side of the man.

I gently pull his arm into view. It's not a bad cut, and he just barely managed to avoid a worse injury. I quickly clean the cut, and realize the spear was poisoned. Inside the bag, there's a poison antidote, and I manage to get it into the wound, before the poison can really have an affect. I gently wrap up the cut, and he stands, a little shaky, but he shakes his head, and joins the other four scouts again.

As I push back through the marchers, I see them staring at me again. I hope that in their minds, I have proven myself. But I don't care if that's not what they think. I am who I am, and just because they can't handle a 13 year-old being better than them doesn't mean I should let them get to me.

The scouts are more careful now, and we avoid trouble, until the mansion is in sight. It looms above the miniscule houses below it, just the gold-coated top is visible. Suddenly a pod explodes just to the left of the main group. Everyone jumps to the side, but three of them are caught up in a red-gold light. In front of my eyes, I watch their skin flake from their skeleton. I want to help them, but there's nothing I can do. I know that if I touch that light, I'll die.

Eventually the light fades away. The skeletons crumple in a heap. I run forward, trying to see if there's any way to save them, but I can tell from a distance that there's no way. I treat the simple cuts that people got from their tumble away from the pod. There's a kind of horror in everyone's eyes. To witness what we've just seen is horrible.

Boggs has everyone shake it off, and they get back into formation. The march continues as more of the castle-like mansion comes into view. My heart pounds as I see the looming thing nearly blocking out the sun.

People are being evacuted away from the inner city, and now, there are only the straglers that thought they could make it. They were wrong. The full mansion is there now. Around the base I see people.

We get closer, and there's dissent among our soldiers. That's children. Surrounding the mansion is children. I nearly retch in disgust. Snow. The word sounds bad even in my mind. I swallow, as we continue forward. On either side, emerging from several streets over, I see small platoons of our soldiers. They look much worse off than us, and few streets over, I see a tiny group of only 5 or 6 people.

But we have to continue, no matter what. The mission is all that matters now. We walk forward, when suddenly in the air, hovercrafts pass. I catch a glimpse of one. It has a capitol seal on it. I see silver parachutes dropping down, towards the children. Good. At least he has the sense to feed them, poor things are freezing to death.

That's when half the parachutes explode. A small scream escapes from my tight lips. I run forward, shoving people out of the way. I can save these children! I must. There are other medics, from many other platoons running forward too.

I lean down to one child, who has lost an arm. I grab the medical kit, but before I can, the rest of the parachutes explode.

**Author's Note**

First of all, I must apologize for taking so long to post. I have been totally overcome with homework, and been having computer issues on top of that.

Second of all, I realize the end of this scene is very much like that of _Mockingjay_, but don't worry, it will be a little different. :)

Third of all, thank you to emilyroorose, jenna2468, and Sophia Lele for reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	30. The Parachutes

In the milliseconds before the parachutes went off, I heard my name, screeched through the chaos. I hold onto that voice as the pain shoots through my body. It is numbing and searing at the same time. It feels like saws are cutting through me, but at the same time, like I've gotten an overdose of morphine. I can't move, I can't see. All that's there is blackness. All I can hear is that voice over and over, calling my name.

And then I am floating through the air. I am lifted, and through the pain, and the blackness, I hear the voice. And I want to talk to the voice, tell it that I'm here, that I'm alive. But I can't move my mouth. I can't find words in the pain. I feel gravity tugging on me, trying to pull me down, and yet, I am still in the air.

I hear other voices, different from the one that just says my name. I see flashes of light, echoing through the black. And every breath hurts more than the last.

And suddenly, more pain shoots through my numb body. This time I feel it, and my voice is back for long enough to scream, involuntarily. Then it's gone. And the blackness has disappeared, sort of. My eyes are open, and I can see the chaos ensuing on the battlefield, but that doesn't matter. All I can see now is the sun, falling down, behind the carnage in the siege of Snow's mansion.

The sun's final rays flash out in a beautiful specter. But it is blood-red, a crimson and deep purple sky. There are no colors in this sky, none but the red. And the sun slowly slips away, throwing a shadow across the world, as the blackness returns to stay for a while.

I open my eyes, and promptly gasp. The pain is still there, just as searing as before. I cough and I see red. Spots of black and white erupt in front of my eyes, and the darkness returns.

And the next thing I know, I can hear, though my body feels numb all over, like it has all fallen asleep while I lay still. I cannot force myself to open my eyes. I don't want to see myself, if I am alive, and if not, well I don't want to accept that either.

I feel pressure on my hand, through the numbness. It is gentle, but I can definitely feel something. I hear the voice, still talking to me.

"Prim, oh, Prim, I'm sorry, so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have, should have stopped you. And now, look." I want to call out to comfort the voice, but I can't. I can't move, I can't feel. The blackness takes over, once more.

When I resurface next, I can see. I open my eyes to find Katniss leaning over me, her long hair tickling my wrists, as I lay totally still. I try to lift my arm, to wake her, but I still cannot move.

"_Katniss" _I rasp out, my voice scratchy, and rough.

She stirs, as though woken from a terrible dream. Upon seeing me, her eyes grow wide. "Prim? Is that really you? Are you awake? No. It can't be. I have to be dreaming still." A tear slowly trickles down her face.

I force air through my throat again. _"You're not dreaming." _It comes out as barely a whisper.

Now, instead of sad tears, happy tears fall from her sad eyes. She clasps my hand, and I can feel her touch. I try to squeeze back, and I can do it! I mean, my hand barely moves, but I moved it!

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! If I had been closer, or if I'd stopped you! Or anything. None of this would have happened."

"_Don't. There's no 'if'. This was my duty, and I did it. Don't blame yourself for the 'if's." _The longer I am awake, the more feeling I have. I am stronger, every second I speak.

"Oh, Prim. I love you." And that's when it hits me.

"_It was you. You're the voice!"_

"What?" She is confused, and looks very worried, as though she ought to call a nurse or something.

"_When the parachutes exploded, I heard someone yelling my name. I couldn't see, and I didn't know who it was. But it was you. You helped me hold on."_

"I did call your name. My unit walked up, right as the parachutes went off the second time."

"_That means...you've been here the whole time. Speaking of which, how long has it been?"_ My voice is starting to sound less and less scratchy.

"Prim, it's been 3 weeks."

**Author's Note**

Thank you to Sophia Lele, Hermione, emilyroorose, carmencielle for reviewing!

Please keep reviewing!

Vale,

Michela Snow


	31. Fin

"Three weeks? But how is that possible?"

"You were in a coma. The doctors didn't know if you would ever wake up." She lets that sink in.

"Well, what happened after the parachutes blew?"

She seems relieved to be moving away from what happened to me. That means she's trying to hide something. I'll have to get back to that. But she answers my question, blowing off the guilt in her eyes.

"Well, it was pandemonium after they went off. No one wanted to go forth, except those who had just lost someone. We ran forward to help them onto hovercrafts. For many, it was too late. You got lucky, even with-. Anyways, after that, the other soldiers saw that it was safe, and they ran to the mansion. I saw Snow die. Gale-" she seems to have a lump in her throat, but she swallows it, and continues, "Gale, and a couple other soldiers, who I don't the name of went into the mansion, and they dragged Snow out. Everyone froze. Gale fired the shot. He fell onto the marble stairs of his own mansion. He cackled as he died. Someone shot Gale. I don't know who. But if I ever find out, oh god, I will find them, and avenge him. That was the only shot fired, after Snow died. Boggs walked up, next to the two bodies lying on the stairs, and called for the highest capitol official there.

They made a treaty. There won't be any more Games, or reapings or anything. They'll hold an election for the president soon, and 13 and 12 will be restored. Things will get better though. They are going to break up the capitol and send the people to live in the districts. They're adding a new district, as well, to make up for the influx of people. Their industry is going to be teaching. They will learn as much as they can, and teach everyone else. They want to learn about history, and the past, so that hidtory doesn't ever repeat itself." Her face takes on a sort of glow, as she talks about how good life will be now. I can't help but share in that glow of pure happiness.

I take that in. No more reapings! No more Gale. I want to say something, to soothe her. But there's no words that can make up for him. A thought flashes into my mind.

"What are you hiding? Something else happened."

She bites her lip, and stands up. "Stop! You don't need to leave-" She stops me with a nod. Gently lifting the blanket off my legs, I see.

My left leg is encased in a cast from the thigh down. My right leg, from the thigh down, is metal. I don't know what to say, so I sit silently. I can't help the tears that fall down my face. She leans over, and hugs me.

"Prim, it's alright. You're alright. We can get through this." I nod, and wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. "Now. Are you ready to see Mom? If not, that's alright. She'll understand if you need time."

"No, send her in." So Katniss leaves for just a moment, and in that time, I throw the blanket back over what is left of my legs. Mother comes in and runs to my side. She hugs me, the tears running down her face.

"I thought that I had lost you." She just hugs me, not wanting to let go of me. And I hug her back. I thought I had lost everything, for a while there. But I didn't, and I'm still here.

My mother finally releases me, searching my face, to gauge how much pain I'm in. "I love you" is all she says, and that's all that needs to be said. She kisses my forehead, as Rory runs in. Behind him, by the entrance to my small room, Vick tries to call him back.

"It's alright" I say with a small smile, inviting him in. Hazelle follows, with a disapproving look at Rory, who hugs me. And I return it. This is my family.

After I have given hugs to everyone, multiple times, a nurse comes in. Hazelle apolitically herds the boys out of the room with a small explanation, "Bedtime." I look around, spotting a window. Good. I'll be able to watch the sun rise and set, while my legs heal.

The nurse checks the IV line, and nods to herself, writing something down on her clipboard. She turns to my mother, and speaks briskly.

"Dr. Everdeen, your presence is requested in Ward 32. It is an emergency, so please report as soon as possible." And with that, she promptly leaves.

I look over at Katniss, but neither of us speaks. I feel like I should say something, so I do.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Gale." That's the first thing that pops into my mind. She nods, biting her lip, and moving to sit on the side of my bed.

"Well you know, I do have something to remember him by." She looks down, blushing, as I realize what she means.

"Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I lean over as best as I can and hug her. She smiles at me, and returns the hug.

As Katniss leaves to go take care of who knows what, I lie back, and think about what will come. One day, I will walk again. I will put one foot in front of the other, and walk away. And one day, I'll become a doctor, either here or back in 12. Maybe I'll ask to go to the new district, and become a teacher. Things will get better, with Snow gone. But first, I have to get out of this cast.

**Author's****Note**

So, this is it. What did you think? Did you like it? Or hate it?

Again, thanks to all my reviewers, and anyone who read this!

Vale,

Michela Snow

CHEESE!

-becca


End file.
